My Secret Garden
by Tahti
Summary: Kate finds a book. A very inspirational one... Fantasies get played out. Smut alert! Jate, of course, because I'm a Jack slave.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** Title after Nancy Friday's famous book. Characters sneaked out from ABC, whoever, and I'm telling you, they_ need_ it! ;)_

_The opening passage is not an actual excerpt from the book "My Secret Garden" by Nancy Friday (since I don't own it), but was inspired by an anonymous entry to a certain website (PM me for name). The passage marked by_ 'x' _is from the cover of the book published by Pocket Books, Simon & Schuster Inc., and the next "excerpt" has been taken directly from the said website (I just loved it! Lol) All the others are made up by me._

**Warning:**

_Graphic sexual material ahead. If you're offended by such, simply do not read._

_**A/N: **I know, I'm supposed to continue my first fic (and _I am_ working on the next chapter, promise! But I'm kinda waiting to see the next episode; just watched the last one btw. – anybody else laughed when Sawyer poured the water from the bucket on his head? It was hilarious! LOL), but couldn't resist the idea which my dirty little mind came up with while I was trying to read the latest UK Cosmo (yay! Foxy on the cover! Yay! Who could blame me?;)) in a traffic jam. It has also been inspired by two fantastic fics: **"Random"** by **Stun04** and **"What if"** by **Megs-3** (seriously, go read them if you haven't yet, but not without a ready supply of cold, cold, COLD water! Lol). Both are collections of independent jexy scenarios, and can be updated forever (hopefully!), so I intend to do a similar thing. It will probably have a continuum to it, but a plot is highly unlikely. ;)_

_So yes, you've guessed it, smut, smut, smut! And more smut. Lol The leitmotiv is sexual fantasies, and of course I get Jack & Kate to explore them! The best part is, that you, my dearest readers, can provide any fantasy scenario that you would like me to put them through:) Looking forward to the challenge. :)_

_First chapter is awfully long, because I wanted some introduction to the idea, and didn't want to cut it all up into pieces, but the next ones shouldn't be so. Also, their "first time" is kinda plain, but I thought it was necessary to be able to bring up the kinky! Lol_

_Oh, I guess it's set sometime around late S2, minus the Others and all weird stuff. :)._

_Have fun!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_- we are in a basement. There is a large metal bed, all rusty and squeaky. He blindfolds me and puts me down on the bed, handcuffing me to the head post. He's very strong and I couldn't fight him even if I wanted to. _

_He ties my ankles to the bottom posts and I can't move while he slowly opens the buttons of my shirt. As he goes, brushing his fingers lightly over my exposed skin, his lips follow, placing agonizingly light kisses where his fingers have left. Like the wings of a butterfly. _

_He unclasps the front of my bra and I wait for him to kiss my breasts, but he doesn't, teasing me and bringing his lips just a fraction above my nipples, so I can feel his warm breath, but he doesn't touch me. I'm arching up – I want to feel him so much! _

_But he shifts away, and starts stroking my ankles gently, moving up my bare legs, adding his lips in those sweet light kisses when he reaches my inner thighs. I'm still blindfolded, so I can't see where he will touch me next and he still hasn't said a word._

_He stops short of where I most need him, barely tracing a finger over my swollen lips; it's so light that I'm not sure if I'm not imagining this. He had me take my pants and underwear off before and now I'm completely open to him. He moves his hands up my stomach, brushing his thumbs along the underside of my breast, and I wriggle and squirm in a plea for more, I need more! _

_He continues the tease, kissing and touching me deliberately slow, eventually moving his mouth to my hot centre, where he only kisses the tops of my thighs and I whimper and beg him to uncuff me, he's going too slow, I want it hard and fast and he knows it, so he refuses my pleas. No matter how much I beg, he refuses. I need him, I want him and he finally brings his tongue to my aching clit, stroking it ever so gently, blowing the lightest of kisses over its sensitive tip, suckling delicately all around it. _

_My whole body is burning and I hate to feel him leave my centre. He's undressing now, and then comes back, rubbing his naked body all over mine, making me beg again, to please take me hard, to remove the handcuffs, to let me touch him. _

_But he doesn't, he never does. _

_I can feel his broad chest against my hardened nipples, the coarse hair tickling them deliciously. I can feel his hard cock against my inner thigh and I whimper in anticipation – I have to have him inside me! I feel his strong arms around mine and I'm waiting for him to uncuff me, but he still refuses._

_He removes the blindfold instead and I can see his face. He kisses mine, but avoids my mouth, concentrating on my temples, my jaw line, my neck. I can feel his rigid shaft rubbing over my damp folds and I moan to please take me now, do it now, hard and fast, I can't wait anymore. But he only dips his tip inside me, kissing my chest and my shoulders._

_Then he goes a little deeper, but still not enough and he's moving so slow that I think, I'd go crazy with frustration. I beg and beg for him to free me and to satisfy my aching need for him, to please go deeper…!_

_Only when I start crying, he slips out of me, to untie my legs and uncuff my hands, and I'm immediately wrapped all around him, my legs locking around his hips and my hands digging into his buttocks, to pull him inside me as hard and deep as I need him, and I arch up into him, and he complies by pushing inside forcefully now and thrusting fast, over and over again, while I move my arms up to grab his neck and pull his lips down to mine in a hard, passionate kiss."_

"Well, well, well, Freckles…!"

Startled by Sawyer's bemused voice, her body jerked and her hands clasped the book close in a flash.

"What have we got here? Never thought you' the kinky type -," she could picture the smug smirk on his face.

Kate shut her eyes for a long moment, feeling her cheeks burn. Was there any chance for the ground to open up and swallow her? Biting her lips, she let out an exasperated sigh.

She hadn't heard him coming up behind her, completely lost in the book that she had found a while ago when going through some of the luggage and deciding to keep it, hidden underneath the makeshift bed, she had in her tent.

She'd dig it out at times, on such quiet, sunny afternoons like that, and sneak out and away from the camp, to sit at the ocean shore, where she thought no one would be looking for her.

She would take her time reading, savoring each chapter, going slowly, making pauses to let her eyes drift unseeingly into the open space of the water ahead, while her imagination would form the pictures, the scenes, filling in the gaps according to her own pleasing.

Filling in the sounds, the textures, the smells, the flavours… Of _him_; as she imagined them.

At the beginning, she'd only take a few curious peaks into the book; she couldn't have really explained why she'd kept it. It didn't seem like an appropriate choice for the traumatic events she had found herself at. Didn't seem very useful for a plane crash survivor waiting for rescue, while hoping it wouldn't come.

But once she had started reading, there was no stopping. She got pulled into the stories, the sensual, sexy stories of strange women revealing the most secret alleys of their desires, their needs, their fantasies.

Kate was surprised, how many of them she could relate to, how easily the words formed into images in her mind, quickening her heart rate, shallowing her breath and moistening her panties.

Gradually but all too soon, a man's figure started appearing in her mind, replacing the faceless characters of those foreign scenarios. She couldn't help it, didn't really fight it much, giving in to the sweet daydreams of him.

Of Jack.

In her head, he would do everything the stories indicated, they would do it together.

He would tie her up to tease her for hours before letting her come, and another time she would do the same, making love to him with her mouth, taking him to the brink only to pull him back, having him at her mercy until he'd come the hardest ever.

Or he'd grab her unexpectedly to take her hard and fast where anyone could have walked in on them. Sometimes someone would, but he never stopped and they'd continue the frantic fucking despite a transfixed audience watching them.

Or they would smear honey and cream all over each other's bodies, to lick it clean, up and down, tasting every inch of their skins.

There were days, when honey just wasn't enough, and she imagined how he would come across her belly, her breasts, and she would skim the pearly droplets off with her fingers straight into her mouth, sucking hungrily, until nothing was left, while he would be watching with fascination, growing hard again.

Sometimes they'd have a raged fight, yelling at each other like they had happened to, and she would be suddenly very hot watching his eyes grow dark and his breath heaving, so she'd grab him and pull him towards her roughly, knowing that he felt the same, and he'd take her hard, fast, angrily, pushing up against the nearest surface, a wall or a coarse tree, and she would bite and scratch him until first blood showed.

In her mind, Kate had him thousands of times, in every possible place.

In the cool waves of the ocean, it the darkness of the caves, amongst the dangers of the jungle, in the rain, in the heat, in the shower, in her tent; she could even imagine having him take her in his hospital office, which she had though never seen. As she dreamed it, he'd throw everything off of his desk: the files, the notes, a phone, all the clutter, to lift her onto the surface, pressing hard against her, not even bothering with removing her clothes, just pushing her top up enough to expose her breast to his impatient fingers and lips, and then pushing up her skirt, moving her panties to the side to make way for his big, hard cock.

Kate had been indulging in the fantasies day after day now, increasingly frustrated with their difference from reality.

In reality, he seemed so distant, so reserved, so careful not to give her any hope…

It was lust, of course, but long outgrown by a far more complex mixture of feelings. Or wasn't it really excruciatingly simple? She was falling for him. She had already had. And it was irreversible.

And in an ironic twist of fate, it had to be Sawyer, who walked in on her little secret pleasure.

She clenched her fingers around the book, pressing it into her lap, front cover down.

"What do you want, Sawyer?"

She braced herself to look around and up to him eventually. The trademark smirk firmly in place, just as she'd expected. He was going to enjoy teasing her.

"Looks like some interesting reading-matter, sweetcheeks -"

Sawyer squatted down to her side and reached for the volume, taking his glasses off.

"And to think all I got was an outdated automotive magazine, while you've been hiding a little hanky-panky booklet away…!" Sawyer moved up closer to her, murmuring the last words into the side of her face.

"Go away, Sawyer."

"You wish!" he chuckled. "Show me," he grabbed the book now from her desperate grip, leaning away into the sand again.

"Nancy Friday, My Secret Garden," he put his glasses back on and read out the title. "Women's sexual fantasies."

Kate felt her face growing hot, despite the cool ocean breeze.

'x' "_More outspoken and graphic than any book before its time, My Secret Garden quickly became a classic study of female sexuality. Today, more than one million women hail this astonishing study as a groundbreaking book – a liberating force adding a new dimension to their sexual fantasies and lives,"_ he continued reading aloud from the back cover, throwing an amused glance towards her.

"Since when are you carrying your glasses around, Sawyer?" she asked in a desperate try to turn the tables.

He simply ignored the comment.

"Let's see…," Sawyer opened the book on a random page.

"- _I'm sure I can't take another moment of the torment. I am screaming and crying out, "STOP! NO! DON'T STOP!" but you know those words mean nothing. What I want is no longer an issue. It's what you want and that is to free me from the bonds of my own control. I try to move, to take your fingers deeper into my pussy but you hold me still, I can't move, so I cry out again, this time begging, "Give me your cock?" and begging more, "Please, I need your cock! -"_

The word "embarrassment" had just gained a whole new dimension.

"Whoa, Freckles, now that's some fun! - "

"It's just a book," she stated breathlessly, annoyed and ashamed and just wishing she could disappear into thin air but dismally aware that he wasn't going to drop such a juicy subject, once he had found it.

"So…. You and _sexual fantasies_, huh?" Sawyer leaned in once more, smirking, invading her personal space and stressing those two words as he cracked them on the side of his mouth.

"Sawyer, it's just a book!" she began again, this time louder, agitated, her arm flying in the direction of said item.

But he was quicker, waving it away from her reach.

"Just a book, you say, sweetcheeks? Surely brought some colours to the pretty lil' face of yours," he grinned at her.

"Give it to me," she spat out angrily, reaching over again and pulling herself up from the sand, but finding her wrist caught up in a firm clasp of his stronger hand.

"Not so fast, Freckles," he pulled her back down. "Wanna tell me about that _only book_? About the _fantasies_…? 'Cause I sure have them too, ya know," he licked his lips with a sly smile. "Would you like to be tied up, Freckles...? Blindfolded…?" his face was inches from hers now, as he held her arm tightly, preventing any movement.

"Screw you!"

"Anytime!" he laughed out. "But I'm curious, Freckles. Is that what you want?" his gaze searching her face almost flirtatiously, increasing her uneasiness.

"I'm not having this conversation with you, Sawyer!" Kate managed to free herself from his grasp eventually and sprang upright. "Now, give it back!"

Just as she'd thought, he didn't, answering her with throaty laughter.

"Ya kiddin', Freckles? No way are you keeping it to yourself! Gotta share, ya'know," he grinned.

She shifted her weight sighing desperately. Indeed, there was no way he'd keep the book and the revelation of finding her lost in it to himself. The whole camp would soon know about her favourite spare time activity. Jack… He'd know. He'd read it all and be disgusted by her, he'd never even come close to talk to her again… Suddenly, Kate had to suppress a miserable sob.

Doing her best to hold up a brave face, she straightened her back in feigned indifference.

"Fine. Good. Have it. Maybe you'll learn something," she stated, her lips tight and her jaw set.

"'That an offer?" he looked up to her, one eyebrow raised, his expression somewhere between playful and hopeful, she noticed, surprised.

"Screw you," was her answer, anger suddenly replaced by mere reluctance. And she turned around, determined to walk away from the situation as soon as possible, heading towards the camp and not looking back to him once.

"Hey, Freckles!" she heard him shouting behind.

Stopping abruptly, prepared for more vexing, Kate shut her eyes.

"What." She stated back, not turning around.

"Would ya have _this conversation_ with Jackass?"

She spun around gustily, her mouth opening and closing in manner of fish out of water, catching her suddenly rapid breath, as if she was trying to say something, but couldn't decide on it. And in fact, she couldn't.

Deep down, in her heart of hearts, there was no denying, that she couldn't think of anything better than to have _this conversation _with Jack. To somehow find herself in a situation where it would be excusable, plausible, _expected._

But of course, none of that would ever happen and none of that she'd ever tell anyone, chiefly not Sawyer.

"Thought so," his distant voice caught up with her.

---------------

"_I enter the consulting room; he stands up when he sees me. He's dressed in blue scrubs, the white starched coat ditched on the chair. I can see his masculine forearms flexing just below the sleeve hems. He's asking me to undress for the examination and I shiver in anticipation of his hands on me._

_I turn my back to him, and he starts running his fingers down my spine, drawing circles with his thumbs on both sides of the tense muscles there, massaging them slightly. He's standing very close to me, I can feel the heat of his body radiating to my bare back.-"_

"Hey, dude, this is…!" Hurley choked up on his own words, blushing furiously and wiping sweat off from his forehead, as Sawyer made a poignant pause, looking up to both him and Charlie, his eager listeners.

"Sounds like… -" Charlie frowned, tilting his head to one side.

"Exactly," Sawyer chuckled in caustic contentment, narrowing his eyes behind the unflattering glasses. "Listen up:

_He moves his fingers further down, skimming the curve of my buttocks, and then back up my sides and suddenly his palms are on my front, cupping my breasts. I moan, and throw my head back onto his shoulder, he lowers his head to kiss my neck, and then he spins me around and kisses me hungrily on the lips, while pressing me close to him, so close I can feel his hard cock against my belly and he tells me he can't help it, he has to have me now."_

Jack couldn't believe his ears. He was on his way to the fresh water container, a bit worn down already on this late afternoon. Sun would set soon, and he'd be able to catch a little sleep, having no hatch shift tonight.

Getting closer to a little gathering of three men sitting nearby Sawyer's tent, he could hear what sounded like someone reading aloud. As he moved up, the words grew more and more distinct. His body temperature raising, Jack walked slowly, to stop right behind Sawyer, spotted only by Charlie, who was now making faint efforts to interrupt the reading, glancing up nervously.

"_He lifts me up, sitting me on his desk and I push his shirt over his head. The muscles of his chest are so strong and warm, when he envelopes me with his body; I can feel the light tickling of his chest hair on my skin and the gentle scratch of his stubble against my shoulder. He tells me, he wants me fast and I whimper, I can't wait so I tell him to take me as fast as he can and he moves his nimble surgeon's fingers up my thighs –"_

"What the hell is that?!" Jack had to stop it, before getting into it himself; the words were mesmerizing and his imagination was working on its own volition.

"Doc," Sawyer's head sprung up as he spoke slowly. "Looks like some chica got to your hidden talents," he smirked.

Jack frowned, shifting his weight.

"What _is_ that, Sawyer?!"

"Dude, it's just a book, cool off," Hurley started in a conciliatory manner, taking the book from Sawyer and handing it out to Jack. "See?"

"Ouch, Doc! Touched a weak spot?" Sawyer snorted.

Jack just let out a heavy sigh, taking the book from Hurley. _My Secret Garden – Women's Sexual Fantasies_; he scanned the front cover.

"Who would have thought, you bothered," Jack was not exactly surprised to find an erotic book in Sawyer's hands, but the sneering remark came up despite his best resolution not to get involved in any squabbles with the blond guy.

"What d'ya know, Jackass," Sawyer narrowed his eyes. "I bet it's _you_ who could use it."

"Dude, it's like really cool, I mean, in a hot way! Never thought chicks come up with such ideas…!" Hurley stood up excitedly.

"Hell, I thought I _knew_ something about _that_…!" Charlie joined him, shaking his head. "Seriously, mate, you should check it out, Sawyer found it on Kate- !"

Jack's body tensed as he was processing the information. He registered Sawyer throwing Charlie a stern look.

"It's Kate's book?" he frowned again, his heart skipping a bit at the mention of her and the shortcut his mind took from her image to the volume in his grip.

"Did you take it away from her?" he added sharply, hating the fact, Sawyer would drag her privacy out into the limelight again, just like that, to have a little nasty fun; the book was certainly something she wouldn't be terribly open about, after all.

"I borrowed it," Sawyer stated defiantly, standing up now, and looking Jack in the eye. "And now I'm lending it to you, Doc," he smirked.

"I don't want it, Sawyer," Jack put out his hand, but Sawyer just shoved both of his into his jeans' pockets.

"You don't want it, my ass!" the Southerner laughed.

"You can give it back to Freckles, ya'know," he added after a while, moving back into his tent. "Now go away, all ya jerks, I wanna sleep!"

Hurley and Charlie were already heading towards the bonfire, mumbling words of disbelief, still digesting the discoveries about female fantasy world and leaving Jack stuck in between reason – to chuck the book right after Sawyer into his tent – and desire – to unveil the secrets of her lust. _Her_, he thought, he no longer perceived the book as a collection of random confessions by various women, but by _her_, as if the fact she had touched the pages, that the words had sunk into her mind would legitimate them as _her own._

He found himself stroking the cover gently, as if touching a texture much smoother, much silkier, much suppler to the one of paper. Her skin.

"Hey, Doc?" Sawyer's muffled voice interrupted his contemplations, but before he had a chance to answer, Sawyer closed the statement leaving him completely speechless:

"Some corners are turned over."

And then he could no more hear Sawyer's rustling around in his tent, punctuated by muttered curses, he couldn't hear the low buzz of the camp, as people moved around in their daily activities, he didn't hear the crackle of the bonfire, or the waves crushing on the beach. He was oblivious to the distant sound of baby Aaron crying, of some young girls giggling, of Sun and Jin having a minor argument in Korean.

_Some corners are turned over_

Why would Sawyer tell him that?

Would that be _her _fantasies?

Would that be those words which moulded into images in her mind? To awake her senses, to make her hot and sweaty and wet?

Did Sawyer say that because he knew who she fantasized about?

Had she rejected him?

Jack's heart picked up on its pace, and he finally found the power to move, choosing the direction of a quiet little bay, he knew was behind the rocks that cut into the ocean on the far left; he'd be alone there, to glance into her mind.

-------------------

Kate couldn't face going back to the beach, to join all the survivors gathering now around the bonfires, chatting, laughing, sharing food, as one more day declined. If Sawyer had given her away… If he had announced to everyone willing to hear what she had been sneaking out to do… No doubt, he'd embellish the situation; he'd add things to disgrace her completely, acting on hurt pride, after she'd rejected his apparent advances.

And Jack… Jack would hear all of that…!

No, she couldn't possibly face him.

Distressed, Kate chose to walk back to the secluded spot where Sawyer had found her before; just as well she could even spend the night there, she'd thought, and prepared by packing a thin blanket and some food into her worn rucksack.

Walking on past the rocks in the amber light of the sunset, Kate spotted a silhouette perched on the sand, elbows rested on knees, hands clasped, face turned into the ocean.

The distance could have been much bigger, and she'd recognize him anyway. The shapely head of closely-cropped brown hair, the broad shoulders, the long legs, the glistening tanned skin of his strained muscular arms. And a faded t-shirt, the one she knew, bore his intoxicating scent even after it had been freshly washed.

Kate felt her heart growing warm at the sight; she couldn't help it, couldn't help feeling happy to see him every single time she did.

Despite the nagging voice at the back of her head, that she could never have him, never would be with him, that she was not what he wanted, what he needed, despite all the feelings of inadequacy and guilt and fear, she was always drawn to him, by a mightier force, and just being near him would somehow ease her discomfort and her anxiety and she wouldn't feel as unworthy as she did when thinking of him in solitude.

So she walked up to him, not thinking about Sawyer and her book now, not thinking about anything at all.

Only when the distance shrunk to arm's length did she notice a book in his hand, to which he now lowered his gaze, much like Kate had done before, in that very place. How uncanny, she observed, the twist of fate feeding her heart with strange hope. Weak, but real.

Before a chance to confirm her suspicions arrived, he heard her and craned his neck up.

"Kate," he said softly, but a chill run down her spine. His eyes dark and glowing now.

"Hi."

Oh god, why did her voice have to tremble?

"Thought it was my seclusion," she gave him a small smile.

"Same here," he returned it, his eyes flickering with a glare unknown to her. "Think we can share?"

Her smile widened by a notch.

"There's room for both of us," he patted the sand.

She lowered herself to his side, mimicking his position, but keeping her distance. Even without touching him, she could feel his warmth radiating in giddying waves; it was entirely possible for her imagination to be making it up, but his proximity had always managed to send all Kate's senses into an overdrive.

He didn't make any attempt to hide the book, simply closed it and turned it around, so the back cover was on display.

Yet, she still couldn't be sure of what that was, especially with her efforts at pretending not to look.

"Not too dark to read?" Kate threw casually, eyes born firmly into the horizon.

Jack was quiet for a while, too long, she decided unnerved.

She turned her gaze to him. He was studying the front cover in apparent concentration.

"Sawyer said it's yours,"

Jack's eyes finally met hers as the book in his hand made its way towards her.

She took it, reluctantly, holding his intense gaze before glancing back to the volume in question. _What else did Sawyer say?_

"Sort of," she nodded, self-consciously.

The air around them seemed to be growing thicker and thicker, invisible cobweb spinning around them, trapping them into the inevitable.

She knew now, that he knew: the same words, the same images populating both of their minds. The simple cognisance was threatening to take her control and shred it to pieces, pushing her into his arms, whether he wanted it or not.

"I found it. A while ago," she explained, just to say something, something neutral.

"Oh," his chin tilted up briefly.

Kate flipped through the pages without really seeing them. Awkward silence. _Risk it or leave it._

"Did you like it?"

"What?" he seemed genuinely confused.

"The book. Did you like it?"

He chuckled in slight embarrassment, but soon enough a warm smile lit up his eyes.

Only for a second did his gaze danced on her, before returning to the sand, bashfully.

"Yeah," he said in a low voice.

Neither made a movement. Kate felt so tense, she was afraid to merely stir on her spot, afraid that she would lose control and go straight for him, his closeness too much of a temptation.

It was now or never.

"Do you…" Kate bit her lip. "Do you fantasize, Jack?"

His head sprung up.

She saw a myriad of thoughts flashing in his eyes. Bewilderment, disbelief, caution. And then hope, affection, longing. It took her breath away.

Kate watched his lips opening slightly, to say something, which he didn't, not for a long moment.

"Yeah," he nodded faintly, "I do."

Thousands of needles jabbed along her spine, in a flash, both painful and delightful, as she felt herself drowning in the promise that his eyes held.

"What about?" her words breathless, rushed.

The wind moved a random strand of her hair against her neck, bringing a shiver of sweet anticipation, as his eyes were silently telling her what she had only wished for.

And then she saw his face shifting closer to hers, so close, their breaths mingling in a carnal flame. Kate watched his bottomless brown depths becoming blurred, while he closed the distance with a whisper:

"This."

And he was kissing her, lips so soft and warm, moving tentatively over hers, tracing out their shape, tongue probing deftly at the corner of her mouth.

Sudden dizziness washed over her, swaying her overwhelmed body, but his arm was right behind her, in time to steady her, so sure and solid, pulling her ever so slightly into him.

Kate felt herself gasping and she opened her mouth eagerly, flicking her tongue over his lower lip in both plea and invitation. He complied, deepening the kiss, moving his tongue to meet hers, sliding it into her waiting mouth to explore the delicate, velvety flesh there.

His kiss was everything she had imagined and so much more. Real and intense and sensual and thorough, agonizingly slow, but she could sense the impatience, the wildness, the crushing passion underlying shallowly, all of which once unleashed, would make her scream in ecstasy, would make her beg him to stop because the pleasure would be too much to take and then beg him more, to never stop.

He tasted so good, _so good_, she noticed, already addicted to the hot recess of his mouth.

She flung one arm to his neck, to pull him closer, kiss him harder, with all the hunger that he awoke in her, all the primal fire that he enkindled deep within her body in a force, she had never thought existed.

With her hands, with her body, she was telling him, desperately needing to tell him how he completed her, how he rebuilt her, how she believed in them. How she had longed for him each day, not being allowed to touch him, how she embraced void each night, the empty space meant for his body to fill. And there was no more a hollow in her soul, how he had crept in there, bringing light, bringing out light.

Kate registered being lowered to the sand gently, his arm still holding her firmly, the other one landing by her side, supporting his weight, as he hovered above her, kissing her with full force now, nibbling on her lips, suckling on them, stroking her tongue with his own purposefully, as if he wanted to drink her up, suck her up into himself.

Teasing him slightly, she caught his tongue in between her teeth and tickled its tip with her own, while spreading her palms flat up and into his short brown hair, grazing his scalp softly.

She was rewarded with a sharp sigh and his body moving closer, pressing at her side, his free hand playing beneath the hem of her top, where he had found a stripe of bare skin.

Kate released his tongue, kissing the corners of his mouth, and rubbing her cheek against his, delighted to fulfill her desire of testing the coarse texture.

A shameless whimper escaped her throat when his moist lips connected with her throat where it curved into the collarbone while his hand moved up underneath the fabric to skim over the side of her breast tentatively. Kate arched her back into him for more, her brain clouded completely by his heady musky scent, by his taste on her lips, by the warm weight of his body pressing up closer and tighter against her, by the sound of his hot ragged breath blowing into her neck, by his knee parting hers now instinctively, moving to in between her legs, demanding access, which she gladly provided.

It wasn't until his hips were fully cradled in hers, not before she could feel his hardness pressing intimately into her overheated centre through their clothes, while she bucked up enthusiastically to meet him halfway, not before her hands made their way up his t-shirt to stroke the perfectly defined muscles there, that he had suddenly pulled away from another fierce kiss, to look in her eyes.

"What are we doing, Kate?" his whisper hoarse, out of breath.

She continued rubbing the nape of his neck lightly; she had already learnt he loved it.

"Do you want to stop…?" she searched his dark eyes, smiling timidly, dreamily. Her heart was racing in fear that he would and she shifted underneath him, knowing it would produce a grind against his hardness and cut at his self-control.

She couldn't let him stop, not now, not when he was so close, so warm, so alive, the prospect of being left cold and alone on the sand more terrifying now than anything had ever been.

He inhaled sharply and shut his eyes at her invasion, lowering his mouth back to hers, seemingly unable to resist.

"Perhaps we should…," he started.

"Do you want to…?

Jack sighed, brushing his lips against hers and shaking his head in negation.

"You?"

His gaze locked with hers again and its intensity gave her goose bumps.

She understood what he was asking, understood that he needed to know; if she gave herself to him now, would that be for good? Did she want to be his fully, wholly, without running, without hiding, without playing around? Was that real and was she ready?

Kate made her decision long time ago, or it was made for her before she was born, but she had never dared to hope to see those questions in his eyes.

Lost for words and suddenly on the verge of tears, she blinked at him slowly and it was her turn to shake her head.

"No. Never. -" and she pulled him down to kiss his mouth with all that she had to offer: herself.

It was as if he allowed his passion to take over then, crushing her against him, taking his busy mouth to explore each patch of bare skin with complete focus on every spot, gauging her reactions, seeking for the places which made her squeeze his shoulders almost painfully, which would make her gasp his name out.

Everything he did, each touch, each electrifying kiss left her wanting more and more, never enough.

She tugged on his t-shirt, now crumpled up somewhere around his shoulder blades and Jack propped himself up briefly, to take it off, making Kate shiver involuntarily both in loss of his warmth against her and at the sight of his sculpted chest.

Reaching up, she trailed her fingers across the firm expenses of his sun-kissed skin, meeting the prickly hair there, moving to his bicep, to trace his mysterious tattoo and back again, to his hardened nipples.

His chest was raising and falling in quick shallow breaths, as he accepted her caresses, letting her hands travel along their discovery tracks.

The way he looked at her… It made Kate's heart flutter; His eyes black with lust now, as if he longed to eat her alive, to devour her greedily, to virtually rip her clothes off and fuck her hard, burying himself as deep as ever, bruising her on the way and never caring about that, but as if he was consciously stemming himself.

It made her want him more yet; the frail promise of his strong body to overpower her, to force the sweet surrender out of her, it would drain all resistance away, should there had ever been any.

But at the same time, there was endless tenderness in his eyes, the care, the affection, the respect, the need to protect her. It did, however, manifest much alike: as if he wanted to melt her into himself.

Kate wondered what he could read in her own eyes.

And he must have read it right, because the next thing she felt were his lips on her own again, in a kiss so passionate, so devoted, so truthful, that Kate felt the aching for him inside her double, triple, multiply by each dart of his talented hot tongue against hers.

Breathing into his mouth, she grabbed his hand that was playing languidly across her stomach and shoved it up onto her tingling breast, with a simultaneous buck of her groin against the irresistible temptation of his hard length strained beneath the heavy denim, eliciting a low, almost animalistic grunt from the back of his throat.

"Kate - " was all he could utter.

"Jack…" she followed.

And his long fingers were moving over her waiting breast; she pressed up against his palm, unable to stop herself, wanting more, always more.

He drew circles with his thumb around her taut nipple through the fabric, teasingly, but then cupped her breast firmly, pushing it up slightly, and her breath got caught down her throat from the infinite pleasure.

Kate moved her hands down his strong back, to grasp his firm buttocks and urge him closer, tighter, rubbing against him now, in the long-restrained need.

She was glad to see, he wasn't planning on holding to his persistent control, that his impatience matched hers, that he pulled her top roughly over her head and struggled now with the clasp of her bra, but not succeeding, so he just pushed the garment up and out of the way, stopping momentarily, drawn to the sight of her heaving chest in the fading daylight.

His movements slowed down upon uncovering her breasts, his hands on her yearning flesh, passionate now, earnest, focused on cherishing her.

One roughened palm closed over her breast and she moaned in pleasure as its heel rubbed against the flushed nipple, and she panted, capturing his earlobe with her teeth, to _yes, yes,_ _please_, not to stop, when his hot mouth joined in, his tongue lapping on the tight bud, his lips sucking gently and then stronger, making her head spin and sending the sensation straight down to her lower belly in a delicious spasm and straight into between her legs, in a pool of fervent wetness.

She couldn't stand the increasing tension, desperate for release; she was grinding up against him frantically now, her hands roaming over his sculpted body anywhere she could reach, her lips only leaving his to cover his jaw, his neck, his shoulders in rushed sloppy kisses, to taste everything about him, the salty tang of his sweat on her tongue.

She reached for the waistband of his jeans, and he didn't protest, no, he encouraged her, backing up and giving her access, mesmerized by her tiny fingers fumbling with the zipper of his jeans. She could tell he enjoyed the image; he was going to remember it.

Kate wanted to implant dozens and dozens of images into his memory, she wanted them to replace his fantasies, to fuse with them, to stimulate them, so he would always come back to her when he wanted to feel like this.

Determined, she wriggled her hand past the heavy fabric, eager to touch him finally, and they both gasped when her fingers connected with the velvety skin of his hard shaft.

The look on his face was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, Kate decided, as she grasped him firmly and stroked once, twice, his features smoothing visibly as he allowed himself to fall victim to the ineffable pleasure.

Fascinated, Kate leaned up to capture his parted lips with hers again, and he responded immediately, shaking the momentary inertia of pure bliss off and away, and returning her attention, freeing her from the bra successfully now and bringing his hand down, to where she needed him, cupping her through the jeans.

The arch of her back was pure instinct, as she moaned his name breathlessly, but the contact wasn't enough and he knew it.

Her eyes fluttered open in disappointment when he moved up to kneel between her legs and his erection slipped out of her hand. She knew, now that she'd identified that part of him, now that she'd got to touch it, she would never be able to get enough; she would want him over and over again, under her fingers, in her mouth, inside her.

A chill ran down her spine at the notion, and her insides contracted in a fresh tide of arousal. _What he does to her._

She melted under his touch, her skin turning to hot liquid, her whole body evaporating, floating outside time, outside space, in the transcendence they shared; everything became absurdly insignificant now, the world imploding into the eternal call of her body to him. She wanted him, she needed him, _now,_ and so she told him.

His pupils dilated further as he nodded slightly and let out a ragged breath; he unzipped her pants and pushed them down roughly, getting stuck on her boots for a while.

He was loosing the control battle and it only excited her more.

Jack came back to her yearning lips in a trail of butterfly kisses up the curve of her calf, the smoothness of her inner thigh, the hollow of her hipbone, the swell of her breast; the dizzying tickle of his stubble following.

His mouth wanted to be gentle, but his lust didn't let it, and she felt his teeth flirting with the idea of an ample bite, grazing the crook of her neck, brushing over it. With an unsuppressed whimper, she cocked her neck, exposing herself to him, inviting him, surrendering to him. _Yes, Jack, yes._

A low grunt left his throat when he suckled on the creamy softness hard, bruising it, attacking it, but she was only too willing to give in, to accept each and every assault, knowing well, that he was paying her back with his bare soul, bare heart, all of it, and that his body was designed to pleasure her, just as hers for him.

Kate heard her own cry, when his skillful fingers found their way past her underwear, to slide into her folds, to rub her swollen clit lightly, to apply deliciously rhythmical pressure, to dance over her opening before slipping in and beginning to thrust now, agonizingly slowly, even though they were shaking with his stifled urge to devour her hard and fast, to quench his carnal thirst.

The thirst that threatened to leave her dried up dead if he wouldn't pour life into her body soon. _Now_

She urged his jeans down, and he helped her, never stopping his kisses, never stopping his whispers of how beautiful she was, and how he had always belonged to her, and how he wanted to give her _everything, anything_.

Together they managed to rid him of the offensive layers and now he was coming back to his rightful place in between her legs, and she couldn't stop marveling at how stunning he was, his body a work of art, only so much _better_, warm and alive.

She was clinging to him, wrapping herself around him, her craving to merge with him never satisfied, not before they'd be unified.

Her hands landed on his hot shaft again, her heart pounding in anticipation – he was _so_ hard, and _so_ big, all for _her _now; just as the excessive moisture of her body was all for him. She couldn't stop it, even if it was too much; _This is real_; her panties getting soaked, time and time again.

For him. To take her. To make her his own.

_Take me -Jack -…Only you -_

And so he did.

Stripping her out from the flimsy panties, he repositioned himself at her burning entrance, both of them dying for the ultimate connection.

Both of their mouths opened, and gasped, and moaned simultaneously, as their eyes kept searching each others' for the answer to the sudden, but perennial question: how does it feel so right? Why does it feel so good…? What if I had never found you? _My love?_

My love.

He pushed inside her, slowly but steadily, as she stretched for him, realizing that she had never felt anything sweeter, that her whole life had brought her to him, day after day. That they were made for each other, fitting so perfectly, each dip in the bay of her body now finding its fulfillment, designed just to harbour each and every inch of him, each vein and every edging.

This was it, the point of no return, not that she would ever want to return. He was in her, claiming his right of her, bringing the inevitable change, the change that nature had pushed them into, they both too feeble to ever fight it.

And he was moving out now, but she knew it was only to come back stronger and her eyes shut eventually, giving in to the sensation of his thickness stretching her almost painfully, while her inner muscles contracted in a foretaste of her ecstasy, gripping him, pulling him deeper inside in greed.

His lips landed on hers again, in a passionate kiss, matching the infuriatingly slow pace of his thrusts, slow, but thorough, forceful, bringing his cock all the way up into her hot tunnel and twisting his tongue around hers like ivy, while her limbs twined all over him, heels digging into his buttocks, to urge him deeper yet, harder, and hands holding onto his shoulders, encircling his neck hastily, as if she wanted to absorb him whole.

She couldn't even feel the scrape of sand on her sweaty skin, but the scrape of his bristly cheek on her jaw line as he hid his face in the crook of her neck rippled through her body in jolts, meeting the waves of pure bliss that each of his pushes evoked.

It was almost completely dark now, the sun disappeared in the ocean, but she could see the inner glare in his eyes when he looked at her, so intensely, so lovingly, her heart could burst now.

All her fantasies, none of her fantasies could have prepared her for how wonderful it would be.

Kate smiled at him, in the immense joy of their union, and he responded with a suddenly tender kiss, with his hand closing over her breast deftly, caringly, rubbing her swollen flesh as if he knew exactly that was what she needed. _So good, so good._

But it wasn't enough, still not enough, she needed more of him, all of him, she needed him to ditch the control, to pound into her with everything he had.

"Could we… – can we - … can I go…?" she panted, nudging him, signaling her intention.

"'Course," he whispered wholeheartedly and flipped them over, so that she was straddling him.

She was now rocking against him, each stroke bringing her closer and closer to her release, at awe how little it was taking, how she was on the brink already, and determined to prolong the pleasure of having him in but at the same time unable to stop.

Her eyelids were heavy, her vision blurred by uncontrollable tears when she continued to move, watching his handsome face all the time, telling him in wordless gasps and whimpers and moans how _good_ he felt, how he filled her up so completely, how he was filling the hole in her heart.

His eyes so dark, so warm now, reflected back at her everything she was silently telling him.

Jack raised one hand up, to caress her cheek and she was taken aback again, how her whole face would fit in there, in that beautiful large palm which must have had been so smooth once, groomed to perfection, but was now calloused and scarred by the harsh reality.

That hand could bring life, she thought, her heart swelling; it had the power to give life.

Never stopping her frantic movements met by his hips thrusting up, she turned her head, to plant an affectionate kiss into his palm and then captured his thumb, which was now stroking her lower lip, with her mouth, sucking on it, swirling her tongue around it, tasting the salt of his sweat. She bit the tip lightly and then moved to his index finger, sucking harder yet, her gaze fixed firmly on his, and she felt his cock swelling even larger within her, while the grip of his other hand on her hip tightened.

Freeing himself from her greedy mouth, he grabbed her hand shakily, entwining his fingers with her own and pushed them both to their joining, pressing up on her swollen clit.

"Guide me -" he whispered hoarsely, and her heart skipped a beat.

And so she did, maneuvering his fingers over the most sensitive spot, to rub against where she desperately needed it, and now he was moving them in sync with their thrusts, sending jolts of ecstasy through her entire being, leading her to the cliff of her sweetest fall, which she was no longer able to back up from.

She leaned down for a kiss, but her lips could not move, immobilized by the feel of his length probing at her insides, by his fingers working her intently, by his eyes bringing the ultimate answers to the questions of existence, by his hot breath meeting hers, so she just brushed her lips against his with every thrust, every push and every pull, much like her hair dangled over his face rhythmically.

And she was coming now, in a series of powerful spasms, wishing so hard to share the experience with him, plunging her fingernails in his skin, coming in waves, in tides, falling out of her body, grasping for air as her lungs were failing her; his name stuck in her throat, in her mind, but unable to pass her open mouth, the sound she'd thought would mould into the one perfect four-letter word becoming a mindless cry, over and over again, just as he kept his fingers moving and never broke the rhythm of his thrusts when she slacked against him, and she was coming, and coming, and coming for what felt like hours, time becoming an irrelevant factor now.

Exhausted, Kate collapsed onto him, his arms holding her securely, soothing her, breaking her fall into the sweet abyss of surrender to the perennial destiny. _Come with me, _come along_, be mine._

"I've never…-, no one's ever…- Jack…" she panted breathlessly, irrepressible tears running down her face.

"Because I love you," he told her simply.

She pressed her lips to the crook of his neck forcefully and run them up his coarse jaw line to hover over his mouth. The look in his eyes was one of endless devotion and Kate's hand flung to cup his cheek while her hips continued their instinctive movements against him.

"My love -" she stated earnestly, opening her soul to him, hoping that her eyes would tell him what her mouth couldn't.

He spun them around again, to pin her underneath his stronger form once more, and she moaned as he thrust forcefully within her, as hard as ever.

"Please…," she whimpered, grabbing his buttocks, urging him to go deeper, as deep as he could, needing to feel him, to free him, to see him loosing himself in her.

"You are my _everything_," he breathed out against her lips and she was floating again, high from the powerful orgasm that he had brought her to just seconds ago, oversensitive but responding eagerly, with the force of her infinite desire for this man.

"Make me your everything," she whispered back, needing to watch him, to give him the same absolution that only he was able to give her. "Give in to me, Jack…"

Her words seemed to tear on his control, she observed, so she kept whispering how good he felt, how good he made her feel, how she had been dreaming of having him like this, of knowing him like this, how she had craved him, all of him.

She felt his hand grabbing her buttock, lifting her, pressing her tighter to his groin, as he moved faster now, harder, ramming into the recess of her body in desperation, seeking his release, begging her in hot huffs against her neck to follow.

"Kate -, Kate -" he kept repeating her name in a plea or a prayer, she couldn't tell, as a tide of painful pleasure washed over her again, sweeping her out of reality with a force that sunk her teeth into his shoulder and she was tasting his blood now, her cry muffled, her eyes open wide at awe, and she felt his heartbeat racing now, his breath jagged, his thrusts ripping her apart, his body giving into her finally, giving in to the primal lust, shaking off all pretension of control, of courtesy, of consideration, the wildness she had always seen underlying his refined manner finally breaking free and flooding her insides in a hot wave of his release.

She welcomed his weight crushing her smaller body as he collapsed on top of her and went on stroking his sweated back soothingly, running her fingers through his hair, catching her breath in time with him, neither of them able to utter a word apparently.

The night fell above and over them, in thick, humid darkness, cocooning their spent bodies, separating them from the world.

"If I had known that…" she nibbled his earlobe and he chuckled lightly against her hair.

"You know now," he lifted his head to look in her eyes.

She brought both hands up to cup his face.

"Did you mean it - ?" she whispered, heart leaping in sudden anxiety.

"Of course."

And he was kissing her again, not only with his lips, but with his soul, with his entire being, giving himself to her, like she had never been given anything before.

"And I do, too," Kate breathed into his mouth, sighing in slight disappointment, as he rolled them over, leaving her body, but wrapping his arms tightly around her.

His breathing subsided slowly, and she assumed, he'd be asleep, when his voice startled her:

"So, you and the fantasies, huh?" the unusual playfulness making her grin.

"Well…" she giggled, "What about you?"

"That was one of mine," his eyes twinkling with warmth when he turned to brush his lips across the bridge of her nose. "And yours?" he was reaching for the forgotten book now, flipping through the pages casually.

"I think you know."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_At last! Gee, those two have worn me out...:) _

_Sorry if I bored you to death, I seriously need a challenge to write a compact fic for once. :) Take the note, I kept the "sex-talk" minimal – good or bad? Too mushy?_

_Also, it was written in one sitting and I got kinda stuck on attempts of possible enhancements – blame my PMS moodiness. So, please don't smack if it sucks big time. I hope the next two chapters will shape up better (done in drafts now). Chapter 2 is Kate's fantasy being played out (the one including blindfold ;)), and chapter 3 – Jack's (surprise:)). After that, I'm gladly taking requests, as promised! _

_Pretty please, show a little heart and review – so I know what to flaunt and what to avoid!_

_Ah, and the usual: please bear in mind that I'm not a native English speaker, hence possible lack of language sophistication. I'm working on it:)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Warning:** Major smut and some foul language ahead, consider yourself warned!_

_**A/N: **Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed last chapter, I'm so glad that you enjoyed it!_

_So here goes the first 'fantasy' one, I don't really know if I'm pleased with it or not, because what I had initially intended was a bit darker, but then again this story was supposed to be lighter and uplifting… So tell me what you think, and if I didn't overdo the cheese factor._

_I saw the latest promo… Folks, I'm crying, like, _really_ crying! Not to reveal too much for those of you who want to stay unspoiled, it's just SO obvious that Jack is SO in love with Kate! God, I want to hug him and tell him he deserves better…_

_OK, back to work on the third promised chapter of this one, before I lose all incentive to do so… Yeah, I feel, like it's the last, agonic convulsions of my Jate smut, sadly._

'_Deadlock', however, _will _be continued, because S3 still fits the theory I have about the show and jex isn't going to happen there anytime soon, so I have no problems writing on._

_I also have an idea for an angsty Jacket fic, so watch this space._

_---------------------------------------_

"_It's a deep dark night, and I'm walking down a secluded alley. Suddenly, I see a silhouette in the shadows, a silhouette of a tall, strong man. I know him, but I'm not sure how. I know that he won't hurt me. It's like we had a tryst set up, but at the same time it's completely coincidental, and like I'm seeing him for the first time in my life._

"_- I stop, and he walks up to me. He pulls me close to him, so close that I can hardly catch my breath, and I can feel his on my ear, when he whispers that he's going to fuck me now, that he wants me and can't wait any longer-"_

Kate shivered and put the book down. Her heart leapt in anticipation as she glanced to the horizon. The sun was sinking into the ocean line and she'd be in his arms soon.

After they made love on the beach for the first time, Kate could barely keep her hands off of him. They both couldn't, really. It hadn't occurred to them to discuss, if their new found love and closeness should be kept secret from the rest of survivors or had they wanted to be open about it, so the walk back in the early hours of dawn, after a virtually sleepless night, when they had had each other time and time again, had turned out to be awkward, no holding hands and no kissing. She had been then so scared that he might have had been having second thoughts, and learned later on that his heart had been thumping with the exact same fear, as they'd avoided each other's eyes and he had mumbled something about seeing her later, when he had walked her to her tent.

But then their eyes had met, and she had realized, the awkwardness had been nothing, and that they were for real, and she had smiled her most genuine smile, as he had squeezed her hand and walked on, for his daily round on the beach. She'd have seen him later, she would.

It had quickly become obvious that day for both that they wouldn't be able to keep up a façade of indifference. Eyes always drifting after the other, dozens of excuses to come up to each other, and so close, their bodies brushing, the backs of their hands touching, fingers seeking for the other's furtively to entwine with them even if just for a brief moment, faces turned to the other completely, fully.

She could have told that people had been eyeing them suspiciously, not knowing if what they had been seeing had been what they thought it had been.

There hadn't been flirting anymore, no, it had been replaced by open desire, the one, only lovers would express so blatantly, even if all they would do, was looking at each other.

At one point, Kate had even had snarky Sawyer approaching her with a cocky remark about getting her book back, and with a bonus attached, but she had just ignored him and smiled, recalling last night and how good it had felt to be in Jack's arms, to have him inside her, how he had whispered her name over and over when coming within her.

So she had smiled dreamily, taking Sawyer completely aback, as she had spotted Jack's silhouette moving around the camp, and the cheeky Southerner could have only watched her being drawn to the doctor as if by a giant magnet, as she had left their talk suspended to wander off, as she had placed one hand on Jack's shoulder and he had turned around, and her arm had flung to grasp his neck and to pull his head down, so she could say something into his ear that Sawyer had had no chance to catch, and then he had watched them smiling at each other and kissing. Really, properly kissing, with a passion that had left no doubts about their level of acquaintance.

It was merely a few days ago, and Kate was still basking in the memory of their lovemaking on the beach. In so many more memories of other times. How he had come to her tent that night and they had been trying hard to keep as quiet as possible, but she had moaned his name particularly loud once, and Sawyer had looked so hilariously disgusted the next morning, trying to mock her about it.

How they had been sneaking into the jungle during the days, impatient, unable to wait until the night would fall, eager to have one another again. And again. It had been quick most of the times, rushed, heated. And she would be glowing for the rest of the afternoon, her cheeks flushed and her eyes glazed. Waiting for the night, waiting for more.

It had been typical though, how they had never stopped the argument about where to live. She had been stubbornly persisting on staying on the beach, asking him to move to her tent. And he would have stuck to the caves, insisting that she'd have gone there too. So they had done neither, and alternated between both locations for the night.

And tonight was going to be different yet. Jack had purposefully put them on a hatch duty together and told her to meet him there after the sunset.

Kate glanced to the book on her lap. The book that brought them together. Whatever lucky star had watched over her, Kate thanked it now with her whole heart for Sawyer walking in on her reading, for him being mean enough to arrange a reading session, for Jack overhearing the chapter about the consultation fantasy…

_That_ fantasy. Kate closed her eyes briefly and sighed. It had been one of her favourites, she could have almost felt his hands on her when reading; she had actually learned it by heart and her mind had formed a detailed picture of the room, of him, of everything he'd do to her. She could have almost smelled him, as he'd be kissing her deep, taking her hard.

She found the chapter.

"_- he moves his nimble surgeon's fingers up my thighs and I run my fingers through his hair; it's such a soft, luxurious texture. He finds my centre and whispers to me how hot and wet I am, and I know I am, because I can't wait for his cock in me, but now he rubs his fingers along my folds, and seeks for sensitive spots there, and he's so deft, and I moan against his neck when he flickers my clit, and I tell him to please take me now, as I move my hand past his waistband to find his throbbing length and I know he wants it bad as he bucks into my fist-" _

Kate felt herself growing wet allowing the words to sink in her head, she had always had.

Only now it was such a vivid image, when she knew exactly how his hands touched her, how his lips felt on her own, what were the sounds of passion and desire that he made.

She had told him about that fantasy and he laughed sincerely, it was good to see him laugh, she had observed.

He had said, the closest they could get to it, would be a quickie in the infirmary cave, if she had wanted, and she couldn't have been more excited, when after she'd turned up there for a real reason, to ask about a scratch on her arm, and he had assured her, it was nothing serious, applied peroxide and looked her up and down hungrily and then had just grabbed her to push against a wall, and tell her exactly what she had been imagining, that he couldn't wait, that he needed to, had to… And she had been breathing him in, in quick shallow intakes, as her head had been spinning rested on his shoulder, and he had been fucking her senseless, going as deep as he had never gone before, and she had come the hardest ever.

But that was the only fantasy she had told him so far, not really sure how to bring up the others, the bolder ones. There was hardly any time, though, since they'd be entangled in each other before she could blink, the second they would find themselves alone together.

Yet, she was curious about his desires, his fantasies, and she was looking forward to finding out, by revealing some of hers.

Sexual fantasies are meant to be telling a lot about a person, she thought.

What would do it for him?

He'd always struggled so hard to have everything under control, she observed, although when they made love, he would happily let her set the rhythm and pace that would suit her best, but that was a form of control too, he only did it to ensure her satisfaction. She had never really seen him loosing it completely; he had never put his pleasure before her own.

Sighing, Kate wished she could for once make it all about him, to give without taking anything back.

That was going to be one of the fantasies, she'd tell him about.

It was growing dusky now. Kate pulled herself up from the sand and still clutching her book, walked towards the hatch. Her head light, her skin tingling with the knowledge, she would soon be with him, she would touch him and taste him and tell him again how he was the world for her.

Moving swiftly past the groups of people on the beach, past the wild bushes of the jungle, she finally found herself entering the hatch dim corridor.

"Jack?" she called for him. Silence. Could he have not been here? "Anybody here?"

No sound, except for the low buzzing of the ventilation system and the computer fan.

Feeling a tinge of uneasiness, she started moving forwards, when suddenly a strong arm wrapped around her from behind and pulled her to an equally strong, sturdy chest.

She gasped in shocked surprise, but recognized the scent of him and relaxed slightly, trying to turn over.

"Don't turn around," his voice was husky and low as he spoke into her hair, holding her firmly.

"What are you doing, Jack?" she whispered breathlessly, suddenly tense and aroused and yes, a tiny little bit scared, although she knew there was no way he would hurt her, he would never. But that slight tickle of fear excited her even more.

"Don't move," he ordered, releasing her from his arms and the next thing she felt was a scrap of black fabric going over her eyes, as he secured it at the back of her head. He swept the mass of her hair to one side and planted a sensual openmouthed kiss on her neck.

"I'm taking you to your secret garden," he whispered, "If you want it."

Kate felt her knees go weak and her nostrils flare in an attempt to drag more air in.

"How did you know, Jack?" her voice barely audible.

"You turned the corners over," he said, taking the book from her hand and dropping it to the floor.

He was standing right behind her, so close that she could almost hear his heartbeat, she felt his warmth caressing her bare arms, but he wasn't touching her, waiting for her decision.

"Do you want it, Kate?"

If there was ever anyone she could trust to do it right, it had to be him.

She nodded faintly and heard a sharp intake of breath.

His hands came to rest on her on her forearms then and he pulled them back surely, trapping them with one hand easily and bringing the other up to rest on her hip.

"I need you to know, that if you want to stop… whenever you want to stop… just tell me, just say…" he trailed off. "Say, 'Pacific', OK?," he spoke affectionately and Kate nodded again.

She found herself speechless with arousal that washed over her at the realization of his actions. He was going to give her her fantasy, he was going to join her in it, to make it _their_ fantasy. He was going to make her scream, she knew it.

With complete trust, she let him take both of her hands and lead her into the bedroom, while he was following her, one step behind, holding her arms at her sides.

He stopped her by the bed.

Kate shivered, waiting for him to touch her, to undress her, but he didn't.

"Take off your clothes," he said from a distance.

Oh, he knew how to play that, she thought.

Imagining him to watch her every move eagerly, she set an unhurried rate of removing her clothing, slowly, if not sensually.

Starting with her shoes, she sat down on the bed, and took them off, along with her socks. Than she stood up again, facing the doorway in which she knew he was looking at her from.

Slowly, she unbuttoned her khakis and pulled the zipper down, wriggling herself out of the garment and stopping still for a second again, giving him time to drink her in.

Kate's heart was pounding now, feeling his presence, feeling the cool air on her bare thighs and anxious for his touch which she knew would follow soon.

Taking a deep breath, she pulled her top over her head, careful to leave the blindfold in place. She could probably open her eyes underneath it to see some light, some outlines, but she chose not to.

Reaching behind, she unclasped her bra, and slid it down her arms, exposing her breasts with their already hardened nipples and she heard him suck on air.

She bit back a ghost of a smile and shifted her weight to one leg, waiting.

"All of it," his hoarse voice ordered. "Take it all off."

Breathing quick, Kate slowly pulled her panties down. As they brushed her legs, she could feel her own moisture soaked through the thin fabric. She wondered if he could already tell; he probably did, now well acquainted with her reactions to his mere touch, to the tone of his voice, to a dreamy thought about him.

As soon as she threw her last piece of clothing to the floor, he was by her side, again, not touching her, but close enough for his warmth to tickle her body like sunshine. She gasped, feeling his breath caress her earlobe when he bent his head to whisper lustfully.

"I'm going to make you scream, you know that."

He caught her wrists again in a powerful grip behind her back, and pressed his body lightly to hers.

"Jack…"

He pressed tighter then, holding her by her butt, bringing it up to meet him, and she felt his obvious arousal digging into her lower belly, as he breathed out into the crook of her neck, brushing his lips ever so slightly over her skin.

"You'll beg me to stop and then not to stop, and I'll do neither."

"Oh Jack…," she was literally dizzy now, her mind shut down, and her senses on massive overdrive, as each word seemed aimed straight at her core, as if he was already thrusting inside her with them.

Pushing her back, he guided her to the bunk bed.

"Lay down," he said nudging her downwards with his nose on her temple and his knee on her inner thigh.

She climbed to the bed backwards and he followed right behind, resting on top of her and pinning her arms above her head.

The feeling of his clothed body rubbing against her naked one gave her goose bumps and Kate arched herself instinctively to him, trying to wrap her legs around his waist, but he stopped her with his free hand and one leg, pinning her whole into the mattress.

"Don't move," he warned. "Or I'll back up."

Him stopping now, when she was panting with anticipation-! That could never be and she obeyed by keeping still when she felt a pair of handcuffs being clasped over her wrists and around the head post.

_Where did he get the handcuffs?_ She wanted to ask, but chose to remain silent.

Next, she felt his shirt rubbing deliciously over her bare nipples, and his hot breath followed as he stopped his movement downwards on purpose, hovering over her breasts for a second, teasing her, making her shut her eyes tighter beneath the blindfold and moan slightly.

She arched up, but he withdrew, and all she was left now with was the cool of the dry hatch air.

Kate gasped upon feeling his hands landing on her thighs and parting them, as he moved to kneel in between her legs. He would now see and smell her desire for him, she thought.

And so he must have, because Kate jerked up and tugged on her handcuffs when his nose came to nuzzle her pubic hair softly, and she felt him blowing warmth onto her sensitive flesh.

"You want me," he stated.

"Jack, please…" she wriggled beneath his grip, not sure what she was pleading for.

"I said, _don't move_," he shifted further down her body, and she felt her left ankle being wrapped in some coarse texture… a rope… and then drawn further apart and to the corner of the bed, as he tied the rope around the post and secured it with a knot.

Kate's heard was thumping in her chest furiously, when Jack repeated the action with her right leg.

She was locked up at his mercy now, completely dependant upon him, helpless and deprived of any traces of control, and yet she knew, the situation was really all in her hands, that he would only do what she wanted and stop if she told him to.

It was his gift to her.

Kate squirmed, feeling his palms traveling up her legs lazily, up onto her hips, where they stopped to brace him, when his legs came from in between her to rest on either side of her, and then he placed his hands by the sides of her head, she could feel the mattress giving way there.

Hovering above her, he was careful not to touch her much and despite her desperate wriggling, all she felt was light brushings of his clothed limbs against her sides. As if he knew exactly how to unveil the most profound depths of her desire, how to make her tremble with her need, with her want for him.

Then she felt his lips on her collarbone, sweeping lightly, his tongue barely darting out in a fickle caress.

The simple contact made her moan and pull on her restraints reflexively, hungry for his touch.

"You're beautiful when you're whining like this," he murmured against her neck, sending joggles of desire down her spine.

Kate felt her whole body humming, tingling, tuned into reception of everything he was doing to her, of everything he was going to do. Deprived of the sight of him, her remaining senses went into absolute focus on the textures he was bringing to her skin, from the pliable softness of his lips to the bristle of his stubble, to the asperity of his diligent, weary fingertips, to the forceful firmness of his denim-clad thighs, squeezing her hips in an effort to hold her still.

His smell intoxicated her, and she found herself inhaling deeply, as a whimper escaped her; he smelled like damp bark, like the heavy rain, like a bonfire. And something else, something so essentially _him_; _life itself_, she decided. He was the promise of life.

God, she could come now, just from him blowing tiny butterfly kisses across her chest, but avoiding her breasts, with only his thumbs brushing their undersides in the lightest possible manner, just from feeling of his sweet weight pressing her pelvis into the bed, as he straddled her, with his deep voice whispering to her.

"I wish you knew how it feels to touch you, Kate," he brought one arm down, to brush against her stomach and hipbone.

"Your skin… is the softest, I've ever touched."

She whimpered again, feeling his mouth moving to the valley between her breasts, marking the route with the tip of his tongue.

"Jack, please…"

"What is that you want, Kate?"

"Please…"

"Tell me what you want."

She squirmed in frustration, barely able to form coherent thoughts.

"I want-, oh…" she was cut off with his tongue swirling around her navel. "you to touch -"

"Where?"

"My breasts…" she breathed out.

"Like this?" he whispered hoarsely, bringing his fingertip to draw languid circles around the swell of her flesh.

"More…"

"Like this?" he moved the circles closer to her nipple, just barely touching it, and Kate couldn't help but arch into him instinctively.

"Jack, please, more, I need more…!"

"More of what?" Oh, he was torturing her sweetly, knowing well that this was what she had dreamt about.

"Your mouth, Jack, I need your mouth…!"

She felt his coarse cheek moving up along her ribcage, scraping her deliciously, as her body was raising and falling in jagged breath. And then his warm lips pressed to the side of her breast gently, his hand flying to hold her hip from bucking up.

"Please…" she let out a sobbing breath, "I want more, I need more…!"

"Maybe you'll get it and maybe you won't," he teased in dangerously low voice, withdrawing and only just lapping his tongue once, briefly, at the last second, over her painfully tight nipple. Kate cried out his name.

She heard herself pleading now, in an incoherent blur of thought, craving his touch, yearning for him to satisfy the aching in between her legs, deep within her.

And yet he didn't comply, but moved away, to kneel at her feet again.

"Jack…, please -!" she moaned, frustrated. "This is not…, this is not how it was supposed to be…!"

"No?" he grazed his fingers lightly over her ankles and calves while she continued to tug on her bonds. "And how was it supposed to be?"

"- I want to feel you… to touch you…!" she whispered. "Untie me!"

"No." he replied, and she felt him crawling up, and onto her, until his fully clothed body covered hers, until his hips settled in between hers, until his firm chest was squishing her softer breasts and his arms reached up to her handcuffed hands.

Every sound that she would want to utter got stuck down her throat from the sudden invasion of pure pleasure, when he ground his hardness up against her center and she heard him just beneath her ear.

"I think I know very well, how it's supposed to be."

And his fingers were massaging her inner wrists now, beneath the clasps, tracing lazy patterns down her arms, while his lips continued mapping out the column of her neck, in hot, damp trails, and his groin continued rubbing against hers slowly, but determinedly, knowingly.

Kate was literally burning inside, her insides on the primal fire that he was the source of and the salvage from, both at once.

His body atop hers felt like it was melting her down, fusing her with his heat, his lips leaving each scrap of her skin that they connected with in a newly found awe, in a freshly awaken consciousness of own existence, as if his touch was reinventing her now.

But it wasn't enough, it was all too scarce, she needed all of him…!

"Jack, please…! I need you…!"

With a low grunt from the back of his throat, Jack's fingers danced down over her armpits, tickling teasingly, and moving lower, to her sides, to her waist, to her stomach and then back again, one palm landing just above her breast, the heel just barely brushing her nipple.

Kate was a heap of shameless whimpers by now.

"…your mouth…Jack…!"

He did comply this time, and she felt his hot tongue drawing a full circle around the flushed oversensitive tissue, and then his lips closing over the bud in a delicate suckle.

It was almost enough to send her over the edge; the anticipation had revved up her body to a point where his simplest touch could ignite the spark of explosion.

That's what she thought, when his thumb came up to fondle her other nipple, as his mouth continued their tease on the first one, so infuriatingly slow, so light, where she needed him to suck hard, to pinch and squeeze firmly…!

She bucked her pelvis up invitingly, and was rewarded with one of his deft hands traveling south, to slide his index finger over her damp slit in an agonizingly slow manner. Her back arched on an instinct, and he pressed his whole palm flat over her mound, cupping her, applying the slightest massaging strokes, while she couldn't help but try to grind herself against it.

"Fuck, Jack, you have to… I want to…!"

"I know you do," he breathed out with a trace of a smirk, nuzzling her breast.

It felt so excruciatingly good to have him lying on top of her like this, grazing her chest with his stubble, straddling one of her legs and rubbing his hardened length into her inner thigh and then parting her dripping folds with two of his long fingers, to stroke her sensitive flesh lightly, to trace the hot curves and crooks there, to brush her throbbing clit –

"Oh my god, Jack…!" she cried out "How you do that…"

She panted out under her breath, and wriggled more, in vein but subconscious attempt to squeeze her thighs or to lock them around him, when he dipped a fingertip in her opening, only for a brief moment, to give her a foretaste of the joys to come.

Removing his fingers all too soon, eliciting a disappointed whimper out of her, he traced them up, over her lover abdomen, over her breasts in sloppy, wet circles, up her neck, until she registered a wet stamp being pressed to her lower lip.

"Taste yourself," he urged huskily, "Taste how wet you are for this… For me."

In a daze of lust, she flicked her tongue out to lick the salty moisture off; it was him, Jack, doing that to her, it was him opening the most secret nooks of her body, bringing out the deepest hidden desires.

She had never been more ready for him, and her insides twitched reflexively, when she felt him licking off the wet trail that his fingers had left.

"Jack, you have to take me _now_, Jack, do it…!"

"Maybe I will…" his voice muffled against her skin and his tongue lapping at it thoroughly, licking her clean, sniffing on her, his fingers dancing on top of her thighs –

"Untie me," she demanded forcefully.

God, she couldn't even see if that evoked any reaction, as he remained silent, mouth focused on her hipbone.

Suddenly, her hips were lifted and she felt a hot, smooth texture of his nimble tongue flattening out over her centre. And sudden wave of dizziness threatened to knock her out of reality, but she couldn't afford that, she desperately wanted to feel, to memorize every lick, every nib, every butterfly kiss that he was planting there in determined focus.

She found herself clutching the handcuffs' chain, for lack of anything else, digging her nails into own flesh, as he went on covering her folds thoroughly with the lightest possible kisses, barely there.

It was driving her crazy, the sensations emphasized by her temporary blindness, she panted and moaned and whimpered, begging him not to stop, to go harder, to go deeper, to take her, to _fucking take her now_!

When he had finally sucked on her clit, once, twice, darting his tongue over the swollen bud in a ghost of a lick, she cried out loud, his name the only word left in her brain, she was so close, all it would take was just another suckle-!

But he backed off, grazing her thighs, printing them with wet kisses.

Kate was breathing heavily, the game quickly slipping out of her hands; she had never imagined, the ache for him would be so real and her desperation so suffocating. The tears were stinging her eyes now and the struggle in her restraints would leave bruises on her wrists.

"Jack, uncuff me, please…!" she sobbed, suddenly unsure of herself "You have to uncuff me! Jack!"

"No," he said, crawling back up to kiss her jaw soothingly.

"I want to hold you…!"

"No," he repeated silently.

His hands clasped hers, though, and for a short while her heart fluttered with hope that he would free her, but he only rubbed her palms reassuringly.

"Stop tossing about or you'll hurt yourself," he whispered.

She stilled now, exhausted by her gnawing lust, concentrating on the delicious feeling of him, fully on top of her, giving in. He never stopped caring about her, she realized, it was one word and he'd untie her in a flash and hold her in his safe embrace until her trembling subsided.

"I need you…", she murmured earnestly instead.

He groaned, and she felt his erection swelling against her thigh, but the pressure of his body eased up, and now it was replaced by dry emptiness of air.

"Jack…?"

"I'm here," he assured her, and a swish of fabric followed, telling her that he was undressing now.

Another chill of lust run down her backbone while Kate's imagination offered the memory of his skin against hers.

"Hurry, Jack..." she pleaded.

With her eyes still tightly shut, Kate waited zealously for him to climb back on the bed and take her eventually, sating the desire, which she had whole turned into.

The mattress sunk under his strong form and Kate felt Jack easing himself above her, rubbing his now naked body over hers, his protruding member skimming over her slick centre, and she cried out, the inability to wrap herself around him only heightening the sensation.

"Oh god, Jack, I want you _now_…!"

"How do you want me…?" he whispered into her hair, brushing his lips over her earlobe.

He smelt so delicious, she noticed again, craning her neck to sniff on him. And his skin was so warm, his sturdy presence so reassuring, his strong muscles flexing on top of her so rawly masculine, like a beautiful wild's animal.

Tugging on her handcuffs and ties, she was suddenly bothered by the blindfold; she wanted to look at him, to see his sculpted body, to watch it's forcefulness being used for her pleasure.

"I want you hard, Jack. Hard, and fast, and deep within me…" she gasped out. "Take me, Jack, take me now, make me yours… please… Uncuff me now -"

"No."

He placed an open mouthed kiss on her shoulder and his fingers found their way to her centre again, fondling her lightly, parting her folds, and now her breath quickened yet, upon feeling his hard cock pressing onto her slit.

She shivered, but he did nothing except sliding it up and down her slick wetness, teasing her, stroking her clit with his tip and she just wished she could grab him and shove him in…!

"Please, uncuff me, Jack, I need to _fucking_ touch you…!!" she whimpered, arching her back in a plea for more.

A gleam of bluish artificial light offending her eyes made her aware that the blindfold was gone and a pair of beautiful brown depths, dark with desire and bright with love was searching her face intently, seriously.

She leaned up to capture his parted lips with hers, but he dodged, and her kiss landed on his stubbly cheek, while his mouth continued its lazy track along her jaw line, his tongue dabbing tiny darts on her feverish skin.

She writhed beneath him and glanced down their bodies, she could see his tense muscles, and his normally steady hands shaking ever so slightly – Kate could tell he was having a hard time controlling himself and it gripped her insides in a fresh buzz of arousal.

"You want it too, Jack," she observed, her voice low and sensual. "You want me as bad as I want you…"

He shifted on top of her, grazing the sprinkle of hair on his chest against her flushed breasts and positioned himself at her entrance. Kate could feel him smiling against her neck, before he lifted his head to look her in the eyes.

"Of course I do - " his voice thick with desire.

And with that, he pushed inside her, agonizingly slow, and only just the tip of his thick throbbing member.

_Deeper_, he had to go deeper! She bucked up her hips in a carnal plea, with a sharp gasp.

He rocked against her, once, twice, the languid movement barely detectable, his shaft only teasing her, flirting with her entrance, moving in just by an agonizing inch and then sliding out, while he held her hips in place in a powerful grip of both hands.

"Oh, god. Oh, Jack. So good, so hard…-, please, harder, deeper…_fuck_!-" she panted breathlessly, tossing her head from side to side, pulling on the handcuffs, trying to reach his lips, but he had buried his face in her hair, resting in on his forehead, breathing heavily in concentration.

If she kept telling him how she needed him in, how she missed the fill up of his rock-hard cock, how she wanted him to come hard inside her, or in her mouth, she would sure be able to wreck the control –

"Uncuff me now, Jack, that's enough, take them away!" she cried out exasperatedly, when he continued his maddeningly slow pace of shallow thrusts, pressing her steadily into the mattress with all of his weight.

His lips sucked on her pulse point and Kate let out a desperate sob, because his grip on her hips never losened.

"Jack-" her voice was cracking "Please… Untie me… I need you, I need to… just… untie me…!"

"What do you need, Kate?" his words tickled her collarbone.

"Harder, Jack, faster…! Fucking _do it_…! I have to feel you… all the way…" she panted.

"Like this?" he grunted and pushed hard once, burying his length in her hot tunnel right up to the core.

Her head fell back, her mouth opened in a silent scream and her lungs filled with air abruptly at the unexpected pleasure of his deep penetration.

"Ja-ck.." she swallowed his name halfway.

Expecting him to surrender to his own desires, Kate's insides twitched involuntarily, her inner muscles clasping around his cock. This she was sure about, no one's ever fitted her better; Jack was stretching her just right, to the verge, one step off from which, the exquisite pleasure could have had easily became pain, but never did. They were perfect together.

"Kate…" he groaned at their full connection.

And yet he stood still, didn't move, his breathing ragged; she could tell it was taking all his willpower.

"Move, Jack…" she nuzzled his neck.

Kate's inner muscles contracted at the loss, when he pulled away finally, in what she imagined was a forecast of another powerful stroke, but he left her completely, releasing her hips, bracing himself on his arms.

"What are you doing, Jack?!" she exclaimed, eyes snapping open, suddenly full of uncontrollable tears. _Where did this game go wrong?_ Kate's body betrayed her, breaking into tremble, when she watched him backing off from her, kneeling in between her legs –

"The game's over," he reassured her, his smart eyes warm and sparkling, born firmly into hers.

"Now I'm going to comply to your every wish, love" he promised, untying the ropes from her legs, bringing her weary ankles to his mouth, planting soothing, loving kisses onto the irritated skin.

A sigh of relief and desire escaped her lips, as she urged him back up with her feet, rubbing them over his muscular shoulders, rubbing her knees over his hips.

Kate couldn't help but lick her lips, watching his handsome face nearing hers, as he crawled back to his previous position, and this time her legs encircled his waist in a death grip.

Jack stopped for a brief second, and then she felt his dry lips, skimming off the fresh tears from her face and finally connecting with her hungry mouth, entwining his tongue with hers in a kiss so passionate, that she forgot to breathe.

"If you don't uncuff me now, Jack …!" she started forcefully after they broke apart reluctantly.

"I will," he chuckled lightly.

True to his words, the handcuffs were gone in a flash, and he was kissing the bruises now, so tenderly, so lovingly, that her heart swelled.

Unable to wait any longer, she grabbed his buttocks and urged him down, making her intentions clear, entwining her legs with his, grabbing the back of his neck for another fierce kiss, just as he pushed inside again, firmly, decidedly, claiming her again, just like he did so many times before, confirming his right of her, their right of each other, offering his own breath as she momentarily lost hers.

Her hands wanted to touch him everywhere at once, deprived for so long of the lush, dear textures. They kept wandering of their own volition, rediscovering the smoothness of his skin, the underlying flexibility of his muscles, the surprising pliancy of his hair, the coarseness of his strong jaw.

She couldn't decide where to place them, couldn't stop, and at the same time her legs tightened around him, silently begging him not to hold back, while her mouth followed, in jagged whispers of need.

This time, he obeyed, as promised, speeding up when she told him to, increasing the force of his thrusts, when she so wished, pressing her hips closer to him, when she pleaded for it in rushed moans, that she was close, _so close_, and please not to stop now, _please,_ _yes,_ _just like that_, please, follow her.

Her fingers gripped his shoulders instinctively, just as her inner muscles clenched around his cock in a sequence of powerful spasms, which - she could tell – were bringing him so much pleasure, and she cried out his name, arching up from the bed when her orgasm hit her and swept her like a shock wave, and she was coming and floating and drifting away, the only link to reality being him, his name, his presence, his love.

Limping underneath him briefly, Kate didn't have a chance to catch her breath, as he never stopped his thrusting, each movement bringing a new tide of ecstasy, as if she was never going to stop coming, her eyes clouding with tears, the pleasure becoming too much too take, and yet impossible to back away from, and if she died now, she'd never look back, Kate's intoxicated brain prompted, encircling her arms around his neck, as she sobbed into his shoulder, in soft spells of love and devotion.

_Please, please, for me, come for me_, her mind repeated what her spent dry mouth couldn't and she cupped his face with all her might, to look in his eyes, to look at his sweaty brow, to see him when he emptied himself within her.

Jack met her gaze and held it while pumping into her with full force, while groaning her name one last time as his cock swell and twitched and he poured the hot essence of his life into her.

Her arms flung to squeeze his tired shoulders tight, to soothe them, to urge him relax in her embrace, while their heartbeats slowly returned to normal.

"I love to see you come… It's the most beautiful thing ever…" she breathed out into his ear openly.

He stirred and raised his head from its comfortable nestle against her neck.

"And I love you," he told her with such honesty, that her eyes moistened again. "And you're the most beautiful thing ever."

The kiss was intended to answer him in kind, to let him now, what he meant to her, how he was her salvation, and redemption and redress. How he was her friend, her lover, her partner, her fulfillment and her freedom from fulfillments; her absolution, her future without negating the past. He was giving her everything without any obligations, and she was more than willing to share with him whatever he accepted.

"Thank you…" she whispered against his lips.

"No need to thank me for loving you..."

"Jack-" she interrupted, "You _know_ how I love you," a kiss to the tip of his nose punctuated the confession. Kate noticed happily how his eyes lit up. "It's for this. For tonight…" she rubbed the nape of his neck affectionately.

"Thank you for trusting me," he answered and kissed her deeply once more.

He attempted to pull out from her, when she stopped him.

"No. Please. Stay for a little longer."

Without much hesitation, Jack nodded, and wrapped his arms around her loosely, bringing his head to rest against her shoulder. It felt so good, so safe, to be covered by his body like this…

"Jack?"

"Hm…?" his voice sleepy now, labored.

"You wanna tell me your fantasies?"

-------------------------------

_Good god, why can't I make anything _compact_?! It's my petty little mind. Anyways, if you made it down to here, please do let me know if you liked it or not?... it wasn't probably kinky enough (also to still stay _vaguely_ in character), but I'm kinda down with the freakin' promo and my heart is bleeding for Jack, so that's why the fluff crept in, I guess…_

_Ah, guys, don't feel sorry for Kate, she wanted it all along, plus she doesn't quite deserve pity these days (grr!)._

_There will be one more chapter to it, with Jack's fantasy, and after that… well, if the next epi turns out to be a nail to the Jate coffin, then I'll most probably lose incentive for developing own ideas (for a while, at least). However, I can still do yours, dear readers, if you have any preferences._


	3. Chapter 3

_The usual **warning** applies:_

_Loads of sex, some language. _

_**A/N:** I know it took me ages to update, please accept my apologies, and thanks so much for all your kind reviews! They kept me going even through the gross Skex, which did throw me out of balance for a while, but I'm fine now._

_I stepped back and looking at it now, I believe that Jate is far from over, the producers would have to be plain stupid or suicidal not to play out such a classic, epic pairing that they have on hand. So I'm pretty sure we are getting there, only the route they had chosen is majorly EWW… But, oh well. What can I do, ain't my show._

_However, this fic _is_ mine, so I'll continue spoiling you rotten with the jexiest possible imagined scenarios. ;) Got myself the Nancy Friday's book, yay! So brace up for some serious kinkiness. ;)_

_This chapter though has hatched out from my dirty little mind alone and I do hope it didn't spiral too much out of characters. It was a tough task to try and figure what Jack's fantasy could be, and I assumed it would somehow be something he believed was sort of wrong, because it's not that he doesn't have the wrong in him, but that he chooses the good._

_OK, enough waffling. :)_

_Ah, no, one more comment: the music here. I imagined something along the lines of Massive Attack's 'Mezzanine' album (how about 'Angel'?), or Portishead's "Dummy', maybe not the very song 'Numb', but 'Glory Box'? Why not? _

_You can, of course, imagine whatever you like. :) _

_The dance and Kate's outfit was inspired by an old promo, if you can't tell, so picture her there, and you'll get the idea of the attire._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_- the music throws me into a trance. It's slow and pulsing. I close my eyes and sway my hips in small circles. Slowly, I become aware of my own body, of each muscle and every joint. My movements become sensual, rhythmical. My hands roam over my own chest unhurriedly. I skim the hem of my top, playing with it, lifting it slightly and then bringing it back down. I know he's watching. I know he wants to touch. But I won't let him. My eyes open and I swing closer to him. Making sure that he follows my every move, I unclasp my bra and let the straps fall, before I turn around to slide it down completely, but my arms cover my breasts when I sway back to stand over his lap and then I lower my butt, to rub it over his thighs. He jerks up and I remind him, he can look, but not touch, as I pull myself up in an arch."_

Kate moved her gaze from the printed page to the puddle of fabric by her side. Off-yellow and shimmery, in that muted way only silk could be, cut and stitched up into a back-baring gown with flowing skirt and plunging neckline.

When she first found it among the clothes sorted out as 'impractical', the delicate beauty of the garment, had left her smitten, even though Kate couldn't remember last time she wore a dress, not to mention an evening gown. Never, probably, her life hadn't really abounded in suitable occasions.

And here, by an unexplained twist of fate, she had fallen from the sky to find a perfect dress and a perfect man to take it off for.

Fingering the cool fabric in the dim light of the hatch, she wondered what had his life been like before, to how many elegant events had he gone, with elegantly dressed women.

But surely none had done what she was planning to.

Kate recalled the morning when they were lying in her tent, their bodies still flushed and heated, recharging after a session of slow, languid lovemaking that he had woken her up for, taking her from behind, spooning against her and then pushing her further into the makeshift bed, face down, while he kept moving unhurriedly, whispering to her how amazing, _how good, so good,_ how _impossibly_, deliciously snug she felt around him, until they both came hard, struggling to keep quiet.

She had then curled up by his side, and the book had caught her eye again, so she had asked him playfully about _his_ fantasies.

Just the memory of it had brought shivers down her spine.

"_So tell me, Jack. What does it for you?" she was running her fingers lazily through the hair on his chest._

"_Besides you?" he chuckled, amused. "Not much, I promise."_

_That smile, that content and carefree smile had never failed to warm Kate's heart as she relished the joy of being the cause of it._

"_You bet I'd rather be included" she grinned in reply. "So…?"_

"_Stubborn, are we?" he tickled her waist lightly and she wriggled against him squealing._

"_Jack, it's not fair...!" she laughed "You know what my fantasy has been."_

"_Well, I guessed it."_

"_Okay, shall I give it a try?"_

"_Shoot," he laughed lightheartedly as she propped herself up on one elbow and pretended to read his mind, staring firmly into his brown eyes for a while, and then shutting her own in apparent deep concentration._

_She had been wondering for a while, what could it be, with a feeling, it would somehow involve the issue of control, the one that he had been clinging onto so determinedly. _

_The control over the situation, the surrounding, everything. And most of all, of himself. _

_But when it slipped on occasions, there would resurface a side of him that she had only got wind of, and yet it would take her aback every time she saw it. _

_A darker side. An angry one. _

_One that would turn his body into a scream. One like a raw wound, which she had yet to discover how to heal._

_Would he fantasize about being freed of the control by a woman taking action, or by her letting him have his way, by her becoming irrelevant?_

_She could picture both, really, and chose to verbalize the former, not admitting to herself how chilling and arousing, all at once, the latter sounded._

"_How about a surprise wake-up call with a set of hungry wet lips around you?" she murmured slyly, rubbing her breasts against his side slightly. "Mine, to be precise."_

_Kate could feel his cock twitch against her thigh and smiled, knowing that she had hit home._

"_Sounds good…" he trailed off under his breath and she could have sworn, his normally sharp brain had just shut down its brilliant sagacity in favour of the mental image._

"_You'd be sound asleep… Peaceful. Maybe having a dream, maybe not," she continued quietly, mesmerized by the effect of her words on him. How his body was tensing and his pupils dilated._

"_But you'd be hard. And I would wake up… All wet. Just how you left me the previous night. And hungry," she whispered the last words directly into his ear, darting her tongue along its crooks. _

_Oh, she was going to enjoy the tease._

"_I'd lift the blanket up, to see you, to watch you, to once again revel at how beautiful you are, and all mine," she licked her lips, holding his gaze and crawling down his body, her voice a barely audible whisper now, as she followed her words with a promise of actions._

"_You'd have no idea of my intentions and I'd be so eager to taste you again, to inhale that unique smell of the soft skin on your testicles, to absorb it and wrap it around my need for you -"_

_His breath was coming in shallow spurts now, as she kept rubbing her naked body against his, as she nuzzled the trail of hair just below his navel._

"_Kate…" was all he could utter._

_Yes, that's how she wanted him, unable to hold back._

"_And I'd recall the silky texture of your hardness, how it feels against my tongue, how it makes my body hum, how you make me float above my own body with yours…"_

_She had now shifted to just above his tip, rock-hard again, but refusing to go further than a warm blow of her breath against him._

"_And then I'd do it, I wouldn't be able to wait any longer…" she trailed off while opening her mouth above him, but still not touching his anew swollen and anticipating cock. _

_It was taking all her willpower not to devour him right now, not to get lost in the sensation of that hot velvet against her lips, of the tangy taste of his manhood, of having his strength which could subdue her so easily completely at her mercy, relying on her power to pleasure him._

"_Please…," escaped his lips._

_How he wanted it…! Kate smiled inwardly._

"_Not before you tell me."_

"_Tell you what?" he breathed out hoarsely._

"_What you think about when you touch yourself…"_

"_I don't…" he managed as her hot breath tickled his shaft. "I come to you…"_

_Kate felt her insides spasm reflexively. She knew it, she knew that every time he needed a release, he'd come to find it in her. _

"_And before me…?" she flicked her tongue ever so gently over his tip and he jerked up involuntarily, in obvious frustration. "Tell me."_

"_Kate…"_

"_Tell me, Jack," she was determined._

"_Okay..." he was almost panting now. " When I read your book…"_

"_What did you find there?" she nuzzled the top of his muscled thigh_. So strong_, she thought, _so potent_. He could flip her over any moment and sate his need within her while she would be in no place to make requests. But he didn't. He never did._

"_It reminded me…" he gripped her shoulders now, to still her, while she shot him a quizzical look._

"_I can't focus when you do that," he chuckled, slightly embarrassed._

"_Oh," she let out a short giggle._

"_Later, you know… You owe me!" he said smiling, pulling her up._

"_Anything," she nuzzled his neck. "So what did the book remind you about?"_

_With a heavy sigh, he reached over for the volume._

"_There's this one…,"he flipped through the pages in the dim, yellowish light of the early hour, filtered through the heavy cloth arranged into her shelter._

_Finding what he was looking for, Jack handed her the book._

"- I sway myself up and turn around and I keep close to him, making sure he has the full view of what I'm doing. Slowly, in rhythm with the music, I start rubbing my breasts with my palms, so they stay covered for a little longer, and I can tell he's burning with desire, but he's sitting still, just as told, his eyes so hungry, fixed on my busy fingers.

Eventually, I slide my hands off from my breasts, and keep swaying my hips, so that my breasts swing along. I feel myself growing wet when I lift one leg to stroke it lightly against his, moving my skirt up, so he gets a glimpse of the lacy garter. He draws in a sharp breath and I see his hand heading towards my thigh, he can't help it. But I catch his hand and shift it away, shaking my head, never leaving his eyes.

I start playing with the zipper of my skirt, and…"

_Kate stopped reading aloud._

"_A striptease?" she asked, eyebrows up, somewhat surprised._

"_It's more like a…" he bit his lip and she could swear he was blushing slightly "Like a lap dance," he finished._

"_You want a lap dance?" she echoed in disbelief._

"_Well, I wouldn't mind one, I suppose," he chuckled, tightening his arms around her, bringing her closer._

"_Where exactly did it come from, Jack?"_

"_Why, something wrong with that?"_

"_No, of course not. I just thought…" she didn't really know what she had thought. "Thought that you'd fantasize about something… darker. Kinkier," she smirked._

"_Oh?" he maneuvered her fully on top of him, stroking her back gently, poking his hardness at her wet centre in a wanton manner. "And why is that?" He smiled._

"_You can be so… intense. Passionate. In love and in hate. In sex and anger," she stopped, unsure of her words. "I thought… there must be a place in your mind where they overlap...," she murmured into his chest, rubbing herself over his length, while his hips bucked up._

_He studied her face silently for a long moment, while his large hands traveled down her back, to close over her ass in a light squeeze, to guide her up and onto him._

_They both sighed at the union; a revelation each and every time._

"_Maybe there is...," he told her in a low voice._

_Instinctively, Kate's muscles clenched around him._

"_You never told me, what that story reminded you about," she was rocking gently against him, her movements not exactly purposeful, but simply relishing themselves. Cherishing the feeling of having him as close as humanly possible._

"_It was in Thailand."_

"_You've been to Thailand?" Kate's eyes grew wider. _What did she know about him, after all?

"_Yeah," he went on, breathing against her neck, pressing his parted lips to her pulse point briefly._

"_I went there after my divorce, guess I wanted to forget…"_

"_Jack...," she knew the experience had been painful for him, she knew what his ex-wife had done to him._

"_So yeah… there's all sorts of shady places there...," he continued, stroking her hips absentmindedly. "You know. Bars with girls… for foreign tourists, mainly..."_

_Kate stilled almost completely, her face hidden in the crook of his shoulder. Was he going to tell her, he had paid for sex? _

_With some teenage Thai girl?_

_Jack, who was such a considerate lover to her? Jack, who seemed the poster-boy for commitment? Jack, who could probably have any girl he wanted with zero effort? _

_She had no idea how she'd react to that._

"_And…?"_

"_I know what you think, Kate," he said into her hair. "You think that I went there and got myself a girl for the night. That I paid her..."_

_She stroked his hair, but remained silent, her forehead in its place by the side of his._

"_Truth be told, I actually contemplated that," he sighed. "I wanted to… I don't know…- erase the memory of Sarah on me with something that I thought would have once caused her pain. With something unemotional. Just a physical act. I was so angry back then…"_

_Kate begun to move over him again, in slow, lazy strokes, with a soft whisper of his name. _

_His words made her inevitably sad. _

_She was feeling for him: not only his hurt and loneliness, but how he must have had been giving up to the anger, which once unleashed, would have had the power to consume and destroy him._

"_Jack, isn't a fantasy supposed to be sexy as opposed to disturbing?" she grazed her fingertips up and down his arm._

"_You said 'sex and anger', Kate. We're getting there," he whispered hoarsely, and her insides betrayed her in a quick spasm, reacting to his words._

"_So I went to this bar," he continued. "I think I picked a really dodgy looking one, for some reason," his fingers trailed down to the sensitive skin where her buttocks met her thighs._

"_It was gloomy and stuffy, and there were scantily clad girls doing lap dances for a few cents, really. The rule was not to touch them, so they'd get the customers worked up and then of course they could be taken for a… for sex. If you paid more."_

_Despite her best efforts, Kate found herself growing wetter and hotter and more flushed, as her heart picked up its pace at his words, which caressed her ear and neck and shoulder with warm puffs._

"_Did they approach you straight away...?"_

"_Yeah… No… I went up to the bar and bought myself a drink, and…," he paused for a second to run his tongue over her collarbone. "…a girl came up – she could have been no older than sixteen, very thin and tired looking, but she had a smile plastered to her face and was really trying to be ingratiating…"_

_Kate frowned. She didn't quite like the mental image of another woman – even if just a random girl from the past – coaxing him._

"_She was all touchy-feely, she kept stroking my arms and pressing herself to me and mewling something which I didn't understand, but her intention was obvious."_

"_What did you do?" Kate tensed again._

"_I shook her off," Jack admitted. "I pushed her away and told her 'no', and I did that until she gave up on me."_

"_Why?"_

"_I don't know, Kate," he sighed. "I guess the idea was appealing, but the reality put me off. I realized she was only going to get those few cents I'd pay for the lap dance, and if I didn't want sex, that, too, would have been taken away from her. _

_Besides, she was just a kid…"_

That's _so_ Jack, that's _so_ him_, she thought, lifting her head, to look in his eyes. _

_Those beautiful, brown eyes that held so much love for her. She captured his lips with hers, kissing him slowly, sensually, nibbling at his lower lip and then soothing it with her tongue, as he opened his mouth to let it in._

"_But I didn't leave, Kate," he went on in a low voice against her lips as they broke apart._

"_The girl went up to another guy, who was sitting just across from me, and he didn't turn her down," he run his lips over her jaw line._

"_You watched…?"_

"_Yeah…Kate," he looked her straight in the eye. "I watched."_

_Her breath quickened ever so slightly, suddenly aware of each square inch of his skin where it was connected with hers._

"_She squirmed and wriggled and rubbed herself against him, lifting her top to flash her small breasts right before his eyes, and doing the same with her short skirt, to show there was no underwear," his hands ran up from her thighs placed on either side of his body, to her ribs, to the undersides of her breasts, stroking them teasingly._

"_And all the time, she kept glancing over at me, making sure that I too, saw her bare breasts and lack of panties," he thrust up her slightly, in sync with her rhythm._

_Just imagining his eyes darkening with this primal desire for a release within a woman made her inner muscles twitch and her pace quicken._

"_Oh god...," she breathed. "You must have felt…"_

"_I did, Kate, I did," he muttered in a low voice. "I was so hard, that it hurt."_

_Kate intensified her movements, bracing herself better on her forearms and brushing her lips against his._

"_Just like now?" She whispered fiercely._

"_Just like now…," he seemed to hesitate. "More than now, Kate."_

_She gasped when his thumbs found her taut nipples._

"_I wished I hadn't sent her away…," his voice was raw and ragged at the memory, flooding her with desire. "I kept staring as she writhed against him, as she straddled his lap and took her top off completely, bringing her breasts just an inch away from his face."_

_His words seeped into her brain as he punctuated them with a light pinch on each of her nipples, drawing a moan out from the back of her throat._

"_I sat there, transfixed, knowing what was gonna happen next. Kate…,I wanted nothing more than to - " she had never heard such rawness in his voice. _

" _- to pin that tiny girl to the nearest surface and _fuck_ her brains out," he stressed the expletive and Kate's first small spasm of an upcoming orgasm hit._

"_That man was going to do that instead," Jack continued. "He was going to take her to one of their sleazy rooms, or not even there, perhaps just outside, into the dark patio…"_

_Pressing her lips to his in a rough kiss, Kate locked her gaze with him._

"_What happened, Jack?" she panted out._

"_I followed them," he said with a stifled groan, as she gripped his cock tighter within her._

"_To a secluded yard… He pushed her up against the wall…He fucked her… She saw that I saw…And she just kept looking at me…"_

"_Oh god, Jack…!"she moaned, unable to suppress the fire his words and the image ignited: she was all those three people at once – the little prostitute being ravished senseless, harshly and impatiently; the stranger, finding a powerful and selfish release within her body, and Jack, dizzy with lust and unable to lose himself in it._

_Clutching his shoulders, bruising his tanned skin, she came, screaming his name, forgetting she had been supposed to keep quiet, forgetting where she was, why she was there and how did she get into this position. The only thing she didn't forget was him, his hardness pumping up inside her deliciously, his warm body enveloping her, breaking her sweetest fall, as her blood bubbled and her mind short-circuited on the only word it knew now - his name._

_Breathing shakily, she clung to him, inhaling his salty sweat, the scent which she couldn't stop going straight to her damp core. _

_He held her, letting her roll her hips against him instinctively in tiny circles, as she refused to let go of the sensations, as wave after wave washed over her, until she felt herself climbing up again, slowly but unmistakably, and her movements regained purposefulness and focus and force._

"_Jack…" she panted. "Come with me this time… I'll do it…"_

"_What?" he managed._

"_I'll be that girl for you…I'll do it…You'll have her…"_

_Kate felt him swell further within her and his grip on her hips tightened as he urged her to follow his quicker rhythm._

"_Kate - " he groaned._

"_That's right, Jack... You'll have her any way you want her… As many times as you want…"_

"_Shit, Kate!" he cursed, and flipped them over, so he could drive into her as hard and deep as her words made him need it._

_Her legs flew to lock around his hips on an instinct, and her hands gripped his biceps for support, as she arched her back up when her insides burst into another series of sharp spasms, the sensation almost painful, so delightful, and she felt him follow her with a low grunt and several last convulsive thrusts as he poured his hot seed into her._

Replaying the events in her head, Kate stroked the faded silk hugging her hips now, as she put the dress on. It was a perfect fit, surprisingly, and the shade complimented her sun-kissed complexion. She studied her reflection in the bathroom mirror, amazed at how different she looked, how suddenly feminine she felt, how _powerful_.

Would he like that?

Earlier that day she had told him playfully about a _date_ she had planned for them, watching his eyebrows shoot up.

"_A date?"_

"_Yeah," she nodded. "As in, you know, a little dance, and such…" she placed her hand on his chest casually, enjoying his amazement._

"_Movies?" he joked._

"_No such luck, unless you're fond of falling asleep to the Dharma training."_

"_I could think of a way to keep us entertained through that one…" he murmured, pulling her closer to him._

"_We'll see," she giggled. "Meet me down the hatch."_

Kate rolled the black pencil in her fingers. It's been ages since last make-up application, but she managed to line and smudge just fine, and was now admiring the end result. Shaded with the iridescent texture, her eyes did stand out undeniably; they shone with anticipation and excitement.

She wanted to surprise him, to show him a different side of her, or perhaps to play a different woman. Yes, she wanted to _be_ a different woman tonight, another woman, to give him what his deepest desire longed for.

Adjusting the halterneck, Kate swayed around a little, observing herself, testing the feel of being dressed up like this, fitting into the apparel, examining her work closely. Probably better with hair up, she decided, pulling her unruly locks into a low bun.

Would he like this?

She left the woman in the mirror, moving to the main room, picking out a record, chosen a while ago. The music sensual and slow and somewhat - just a little - disturbing in its low, pulsing rhythm.

Closing her eyes, she tried to concentrate on the way the smooth, cool fabric felt against her bare skin, on the soft, rustling sound it made following her hesitant movements as she began to sway, giving in to the tune, on the way the stockings hugged her thighs – she had never worn stockings before.

Would he like them?

Her feet were left bare, since she didn't trust herself with stilettos, and now the gown was too long, its hem crumpling on the floor; Kate had to hold it up slightly, as her body swayed slowly, of its own volition now, her mind forming an image of him, leading her into a much more primal, much more ancient dance, with his arms pulling her tighter and tighter into their irresistible warmth –

"Kate?"

Jack's voice startled her momentarily as she turned around to see him standing in the doorway, lips parted, eyes wide.

"My god, Kate - " he fumbled for words.

Her lips curled up into a sheepish smile and her heart leapt at the adoration in his gaze.

"You like?" she asked.

"Kate… You look… different…," he stepped up gingerly.

_Oh god, oh no_. This was all a huge misunderstanding! A knot tightened in her throat.

"You don't…?" she whispered, unnerved.

Realizing her confusion, Jack shook his head quickly.

"I didn't mean…- You look _fantastic_, Kate!"

Relief washed over her with a smile. She had so hoped this would play out right!

Extending her hand to him in an invitation, Kate urged him to get closer, as the music continued burning up its opulent sequences.

"Dance with me?" The words resonating in her own ears as her body hummed to him.

His roughened fingers found hers and interlaced with them, and he closed the distance immediately, placing the other tentative hand on her waist.

"What have I ever done to deserve this?" he muttered, searching her black-rimmed eyes lovingly.

She shrugged, bringing her hand to rest on his shoulder.

"Just…being here," her reply came out suddenly trembling. He was so kind, so good, and he was all hers, he gave himself to belong to her. He didn't have to _deserve_ anything, loving him turned out so natural, so obvious, so _right_, it was overwhelming and tickling her eyes now with silent, grateful tears. She wanted to thank God, the God she had never believed in, for bringing him into her life, in the perfect, complete happiness that she had once thought didn't even exist.

Kate blinked the tears back, calling herself to order upon the original plan.

He pulled her closer, but still with surprising caution, as if she was a precious porcelain figure that he couldn't afford to break, and fell into the rhythm of music, taking the lead quietly, as she followed his footsteps.

Words would fail to describe all she wanted to tell him, they would never express all her love, all her desire, all her dedication, and so she choose to remain silent, just holding his gaze, letting her eyes speak, watching him respond equal honesty.

The silk was burning her skin under his touch, so much more gratifying than on its indifferent, lifeless own. A gown like that was not made to be _worn_, Kate realized. It was made to be _taken off_, by a pair of strong, affectionate male hands.

His hands.

Resting her head on his shoulder, she allowed herself to fall into their dance for a while, enjoying, relishing every moment, how they fit so faultlessly, how they melted into one in the harbinger of the real thing, of another dance so familiar now, and yet a fresh discovery each and every time.

Brushing her lips against his, Kate let go of his hand.

"I have something for you," she spoke softly.

"Other than you?" he smiled, never leaving her eyes. "I can't think of - "

"Wait and see," she interrupted, holding her hand up to his chest, stopping him on the way to reconnect with her.

Her hand pushing slightly, she directed him to the armchair by the large sofa, yellow light cast over his sturdy form.

"Take a sit," she instructed. "And remember what you told me: look, but not touch."

Kate heard him inhaling sharply as his eyes darkened upon realization what it was all about.

"Kate - " he started hoarsely. "You don't have to…"

"I want to," she assured him. "If you want it."

He perused her for a long while, making her think that his sensible side would take over eventually and that he wouldn't come along for that ride, she had planned for them. But he nodded.

"Yeah…," was all he said, head tilting to the side and up, his gaze both curious and lustful.

"Good."

She turned the music up slightly and positioned herself just several feet from him, close enough for a precise view, but far enough to be out of his reach. If she did it right, he'd want to touch her more than ever, and that was not part of the deal, not until she was done with him.

Starting with her eyes shut and her back turned to him, Kate let herself fall into the hypnotizing rhythm again, her hips returning to their _left-and-right, left-and-right _leisurely bounce.

She could feel his eyes on her body; felt them undressing her, scorching her bared skin.

It didn't come naturally to her, those tantalizing movements, designed for his visual feast, no. She had to push her consciousness away, pretending that he _wasn't there_, in order to immerse herself in the _image_ of him. A map, an imprint of him, everything he does to her, long etched into her mind.

Kate let her hands rest on her hips, following their willful pattern, only to yield to the stir which the music awoke deep within her, and she straightened her arms up and ahead, tasting the low rhythm with her flesh.

Embracing the sensual awareness of her own body – the silk on her thighs, the faint brush of the ribbon against her shoulder blade, an unruly stray of hair on her neck, the reminiscence of his breath against her neck… – Kate felt herself sinking into sensations, all rational thought fading away.

She turned around, one of her hands hitching the gown's skirt up; _slowly, so very slowly_, against her thigh, revealing glimpses of her slender leg, glimpses of the ivory lace enfolding her thigh. Fingers tracing the subtle design as her eyes locked on his, which were drinking in her every step, every action with absolute focus.

He was getting carried away. And fast; she could read it all over his features, in his darkening gaze following her fingers in their graze of the line where the garter met her skin.

Sashaying a little closer up, she slid the other hand over her hip, over the curve of her waist, accentuating them both, forcing his attention to them, bringing his mind to center on the difference between them: how soft she was where he was sharp, how their opposite bodies fitted together like jigsaw pieces, her fingers now skimming over the mound of her breast.

His eyes came up to meet hers and she was once again left breathless by the profundity unfolding down there, by all his love for her.

As much as she savoured it, this had to be pushed away, _right _then.

She wanted him blind with lust, wanted him to _forget_ that she was the woman he loved, and only recognize that she was female to his male, wanted him unable to control himself. It was all about _him_.

Hitching the flowing skirt up higher, past her hipbone, the gap revealing nothing but skin, she aimed at making it clear that underneath were no more layers.

She watched his lips part slightly, as if imagining, _recalling_ her taste, and her own heartbeat sped up, on level with the music's low pulse, as she flattened her palms over the smooth fabric, the hem reaching her waist under one, and her nipple tightening under the other.

Balancing herself on one leg, Kate lifted the other, stretching it forward and managing to draw a surprised sharp grunt from him, when she let her toes brush over his restrained cock, already hard it its bonds.

Neither of them uttered a word when she shifted over to just between his legs, her stomach now level with his eyes, her hips continuing their sway while she began to sink lower, lower, palms finally on his knees, parting them further, as she slid down along the invisible outline of his body, so close that his breath brushed her cleavage and Kate felt herself growing wet under the chic attire.

She settled to her knees, rotating her hips in small circles, her face directly over his crotch, where she could see his cock swelling now as she chose to stare purposefully, almost right through the denim, moving closer, _closer_, as if attempting to nuzzle him, but stopped short. And looked up.

What she saw in his eyes now was of much more basic nature than the kindness of his heart. It was raw and it was black and it was urgent.

Exactly how she wanted him.

Kate licked her lips subconsciously. What flexed beneath the shabby fabric was her prize, her sweet reward, the promise of completion and wholesome gratification, of abandonment within him, his body and soul.

Her wide-spread palms slid up his strained thighs, inch by inch, eyes locked firmly on his, the heat of his body burning her fingers and the fire in his eyes burning out her insides. The longing to cut the show short and just tear his fly open and close her mouth around him already gnawing at her in spasms, but she kept reminding herself that _it's him_, who she was doing that for; all about him.

As she reached his hips, Kate registered his own beautiful hands drawing near to cover hers and pulled out immediately, standing up and one step away from him. Half turning, she handed him one loose end of the ribbon tie.

"Hold it," was all she said, knowing well, the tie would come undone with her dancing away from him. So she kept moving, bare back on display, and was rewarded with a gasp when the ribbons slid out of their lose bow and let the front of her gown down just as she had known they would.

Facing away from him, Kate let the matching scraps of silk to hang down fully, before cupping her breasts and turning back to him.

The ribbon still in his grip, Jack was tugging at it now, urging her closer, his expression a promise of bliss that she knew, she had no power to resist, but she could direct it, she would now.

Kate let him draw her back to in between his legs slowly, the ribbon coiled around his wrist, but her hands got his full attention when they started to move over her own breasts, massaging them, kneading them, yet still covering them.

Not before she was only inches away from him did she let go of them, baring her chest completely to his eager eyes. He sighed shakily and she watched his bottom lip twitch with desire and felt his hands grabbing hold of her waist, begging to slide up –

"Do I have to tie you up?" she whispered with a faint smile, seizing his wrists, motioning for him to let go.

He looked up from her heaving chest. Eyes clouded, hungry, _needing_. She knew that he knew his power to melt her with his gaze, make her putty in his hands whenever he looked at her like this. Like he wanted to eat her alive.

But he shook his head silently and obliged by removing his hands from her sides, returning her smile.

Kate's body was moving fluently now, falling easily into the intensified pace of the song, which arched her closer into him, her arms finding support on his shoulders as her unashamedly bared breasts almost connected with his face, turning his breath quicker, shallow.

Jack did as she had told him now. He was sitting completely still, but visibly ready to snap like a coiled wire, every single muscle in his body tightened to the point of combustion, she observed. His hands rested on the armchair, yet without grasping it. They lay seemingly calm. But she knew, if – _when_ – he blasted, the grasp of those hands would leave bruises on her flesh.

Somehow it excited her, and she let her back arch further and brush one of her nipples against his jaw line, watching his nostrils flare and all remains of coherent thought disappear from his eyes.

Closing the gap between them, Kate slid down to her knees again, only this time rubbing her body over his methodically, with just the right pressure to leave him greedy, wanting more, _needing_ more. Frail fingers over his strong bare arms, hard nipples against his solid chest, down his muscled abdomen, down to his groin, where she paused in a moment of hesitation, torn between her own desire for him, to bring them both satisfaction, _and now_, and the enjoyment of this power she wielded over him.

She looked up to meet his intense gaze and wondered briefly if that was how he had looked at that Thai girl and how different it was from how he looked at other people, at his patients, whoever. How one-hundred-eighty degrees different. It was as if liquid fire had glazed his eyes over, as if fire was burning inside him, real and reinless.

But she had always known it was there; that underneath his decorum lay rawness, breathtakingly pure and beautiful yet unpredictable and stern at the same time. It was just what he chose to do with it.

She wanted him past the choice option now, wanted to play with that fire and see where it would take him. Where it would take _her_.

Reaching over, she unbuckled his belt, but did nothing more, purposefully omitting his erection pressing up hard under his jeans.

Kate pulled herself up and urged his legs closer together, as she turned around, gathering the gown's skirt up her legs, lifting it, and maneuvering herself onto his lap, back arching, ass pressing onto his hard-on, neck tickling with his jagged breath –

Her eyes gave in, shutting at the solid pleasure of being so close to him, head falling back instinctively.

"Is that what she did…?" it was somehow easier to say that without looking on his face. Kate wriggled against him, holding onto his knees, rubbing her buttocks over his hardness and hearing him gasp. "What you wished she did to you…?"

"Kate -" was all he managed.

"Is it?"

"Yeah…," she felt the response steaming her shoulder blade, as he brushed his stubbly chin briefly over the sensitive skin there, sending jolts of tiny tremors through her body.

"Do you want to touch?" she whispered, shifting her back away from his face but leaving her buttocks in place, to draw small insistent circles over his groin.

"Yeah...," he repeated, obviously stupefied by her actions.

"You know, you can't?" Even though she was aching for it just the same.

"I know," his voice spurted out raspy and harsh, something about it making her moan softly and press tighter against him.

Kate forced herself to slide off of him and step away, while she reached behind to pull the gown's zipper down the small of her back, down the swell of her behind, the garment now hanging open, only loosely supported by her hipbones.

Several sways on and the delicate fabric fell to the floor with a sigh, and Kate bent over knowingly, as if to gather it up but really for his pleasure, aware that he'd be devouring the view, that he'd be growing even harder, that lust would boil his blood now.

She glanced over her shoulder: there he was, frozen in place, tight and tensed and electrified; she had never seen him more aroused, his handsome face a mirror for primal forces, the ones that brought them to life, the ones defiantly challenging death in its apparent absolution.

Eternity.

If she had ever believed in having any control over what possessed her now, it had just become painfully clear: it was the cycle of life itself controlling _her, _and him, never the other way round.

Returning to the spot between his legs, drawn back by the impenetrable depth of his gaze, Kate let him take in the sight of her, naked, save for the delicate stockings, hands roaming over her own sides lazily, yet trembling at the notion of retracing those tracks that his calloused fingers had defined her with.

She let him look, long and hard, up and down her exposed body, let him build up the unbearable need for some kind of release of this tension of having her so close that she was sure he could smell her desire and yet not being allowed to connect with her.

Just as she had planned, he was no longer able to restrain himself, and his hands shot up to her hips, stilling her faint swinging, holding her in place.

His breath was heavy when he pulled her up, pressing her stomach to his chest, grabbing handfuls of her buttocks and impatiently pushing forwards on her pelvis with a groan.

Despite a brief slack of her knees, the kind of weakness that overwhelmed her under his touch every single time, Kate fought him, receiving a look of surprise, of aggravation and disappointment and want, all mingled in his narrowed eyes.

Shaking her head, she urged his hands off and away again, even though she could not name a texture sweeter to her skin.

_Not yet._

Dropping to her knees in between his, Kate plunged one hand to her damp centre, pressing at herself, rubbing and working her fingers up and down, in and out, watching in fascination as his hunger, his lust was rapidly taking over completely, as his tongue darted out briefly, skimming over his lower lip instinctively, and she gasped when their eyes met: she was sure he would actually tear her to pieces right on the spot, seeking the satiation for what she had awoken in him.

The muscles in his arms twitched visibly, flexing under the bronzed skin, under the ink design, but he remained still, which fueled the slow burn in her belly further for some reason, spreading through her body in ripples.

She could imagine him watching the Thai stripper with the same dark lust, allowing it to surface in his eyes, giving in to the taste of it, just for one wild moment, before he would return to his cool composure and selfless focus. The images of those two seemingly conflicting sides of his persona got superimposed in Kate's mind, and she wasn't sure what excited her more: his calmness or the underlying fire. What she did know though was that one could not exist without the other and that she wouldn't have him any other way.

One palm closed tightly over her breast, Kate brought the other up, to unzip his denims slowly, notch by notch.

He hissed as if in pain when she wriggled his cock out; never had she seen him so large, so swollen, so commanding…!

She was in love with that part of his body: so utterly male, so completely sexual. Often when he would be busy with everyday routine tasks, his sharp mind in its analytical mode, his clinical mode, she found herself staring there, thinking of all the times when rational thought left him while he moved within her, of his taste, of the way his hips jerked up reflexively when she took him in her mouth, of how his blood pulsed in those swollen veins against her tongue.

Running her palms up his inner thighs, Kate propped herself closer, to rub her breasts over his hardness, to tease him more, to drive his self-control over the board finally.

A loud groan of her name erupted from his lips when she pushed her breasts up and together, trapping his throbbing member between them, and begun sliding up and down in an agonizingly slow pace, massaging him with her soft, yielding flesh, watching him watch her taut nipples on both sides of his flushed head, where a drop of clear liquid was forming now.

Kate resisted the urge to lick it off and let go of his cock, shifting back slightly, returning to fervent strokes over her own body.

"Touch yourself," she told him, the arousal making her bold.

Without a word, without questioning her order, he gripped his length firmly and started sliding his fist up and down, thoroughly at first, but picking up the pace quickly, his jagged breathing following, his eyes following her hands.

Kate could hear her own blood rushing through the arteries, gaze fixated on his movements; there was something dizzyingly erotic about watching him pleasure himself, about watching this skillful, talented surgeon's hand wrapped tightly over his demanding hard-on, surrendering to a human need.

He was close, and so was she, writhing just inches from him, naked at his feet, working herself, smearing her juices all over her folds, but not able to concentrate on any purposeful action, too distracted by his panting, by his hardness disappearing under his large fingers rhythmically, faster and faster, by the animalistic look in his eyes when he brought them to meet hers; unreadable now, she observed, his eyes were for once unreadable for her, the pupils dilated so far that it made them almost fully black.

"I want you to come all over me," she breathed with effort. It was taking too much to form words now.

But those very words seemed to trigger him, and with a shout, he came, watching her intensely as the hot pearly liquid shot in spurts over her chest, over her breasts and stomach.

He kept pumping himself until the tremors of his body finally subsided and his eyes gave in, shutting tight for a long while; she had never seen him coming so powerfully, so loudly, so long.

Trembling herself, Kate went on to gather his come from her skin, licking her fingers off, sucking on them hungrily, rolling the pungent taste of him on her tongue – she could never comprehend how a flavour so bitter could be really so sweet, how it would make her grow wetter, hotter, more frenzied, more crazy about him.

This he hadn't expected, she thought, as his gaze returned to her, eyes wide, hardly blinking, as if he was afraid to lose a second of what he saw: her, naked, kneeling between his thighs and licking his seed off from her body, where he had came just moments before.

He would remember that.

None of him left over her skin, Kate swayed herself up slowly, stretching her joints, a small smile dancing over her lips, a little unnerved by inability to read his eyes exactly. The mixture of contradicting emotions new to her, gratitude and shame, love and lust, fear and defiantness, all there. What would he be afraid of?

Suddenly, Kate became very aware of her nudity.

Had she lapsed? Had she gone too far? Had that all been better left buried down in his mind?

Turning over, Kate bent down to collect her gown, only to be shocked upon feeling herself being pulled back and up to his muscular form, shocked and pleased at once upon feeling his hardened length pressing demandingly at her ass, as he drove her roughly to the kitchen counter, trapping her body against it with his.

"We are far from done here - " his low voice virtually burning her neck.

She had half expected it, his lust to take over and to lead him into the fantasy, the memory of what _could have had been_, but she still couldn't control a shiver of anxiety: he had her pinned to the harsh surface with his hips, his hands finding hers and gripping them to the edge.

Struggling to catch her breath, Kate squirmed against him, not entirely comfortable with being so helpless faced with his force. It was all for nothing; he pressed tighter, rubbing her buttocks with his shaft, thrusting up against them, impatiently seeking her entrance – there was no room for kisses, for caresses, for any more foreplay. She got him to the point where he _had to have her._

Her loud moan crashed against the sound of his ragged breath filling the room when his hands left her wrists to close over her breasts forcefully, almost too rough, as he grabbed and squeezed them up just in time with his cock finding its destination and pushing up surely, embedding itself within her right up to its thick base, in one strong thrust.

Kate couldn't help but arch up to meet him, to encourage him, as he wrapped one arm over her chest, palm firmly on her breast, and the other around her waist, holding her to him, as if unable to get quite close enough, thrusting up in to her with long, powerful strokes.

"Is that what you wanted to do?"

She tried to look over, tried to catch a glimpse of his eyes, but failed, with the side of his face pressed to her bare shoulder.

"That's what I wanted to do."

His answer bore no trace of hesitation, voice throaty and thick, echoing through Kate's insides and she felt herself milking him, pulling him deeper, if that was even possible.

"Like this…?"

His arm rubbed over her breasts squashed underneath it unceremoniously with each of purposeful pushes, and she was panting, gripping the counter for support, unable to do anything than come along with whatever he was doing to her.

"Like this."

"Hard and rough and from behind…?"

"I needed to -, I wanted to - " he breathed, as his other hand slid down to her centre, getting a seize of her by there, cupping her, pressing so tight, that she was grateful for the grip as her knees started giving way.

"What did you want?... Tell me, Jack. Tell me everything."

Kate whispered, needing to know just how worked up he had been, how bad he had _wanted_ it, how he had turned into this mass of fire which was now pumping into her with total abandon.

"- just grab her and bury…" he trailed off, releasing his grasp on her and she could feel his hand pushing on her back, guiding her to bend over the surface, and she moaned again when he got a firm hold of her hips and thrust harder yet, deeper. "…myself in... I didn't care…"

"Oh god, Jack…" she whimpered feeling him turning her insides to lava each time he came back to stretch her further. "Harder… You would go harder…"

Kate managed to turn her head so she could see his face, and the passion reflected over his handsome features was almost enough the send her flying. He looked so utterly masculine with his stubbly jaw set and eyes darkened by primal lust, his arms strained on his hold of her, as he intensified his movements in reply.

It was the same temper that could make him raged, now poured into one single desire for satisfaction within her body.

And she was more than willing to give it, she wanted him to lose himself completely.

"You would fuck her hard," she observed, the words falling into the sticky air around them and increasing her excitement with that animalistic coupling he was capable of, which she had always known he would be, even with all his sensuality and attentiveness and tenderness that she had witnessed. "Do it now."

"Kate –"

"You want it, you _need_ it," she didn't let him finish. "_I _need it… Harder, Jack… more… oh!" she cried out as a powerful stroke made it unable to form words.

"Just like that… just like that…" Kate couldn't and wouldn't stop the shameless panting. "Yes… oh, Jack… yes… just like you'd do her, faster - "

She could feel him. All the way up, feel his tip grazing over her cervix, feel his shaft rubbing over her most sensitive spot, feel his taut balls hitting her buttocks with each thrust and it was so good, so fucking good, to be taken by him that way, to be the source of pleasure, to give herself completely, to be almost overpowered by him in this act of dominance.

Suddenly he grabbed her shoulders, propping her up slightly and finding her clit with shaky fingers, unable to focus on gentle strokes, so he just pressed his entire palm against her once more.

"You have to come, Kate," he managed in hoarse voice. "I won't last… not this time -" he broke his rhythm to cup her breast roughly, pressing his mouth to her neck.

Kate shook her head.

"Would you care if she did...?"

"You're not her, Kate,"

"But would you care?"

"No. Yes. I don't know," he exhaled into her shoulder.

"Jack -"

"No."

She held her breath despite herself. Selfishness was not something she'd associate with him, even though this was the answer she pressed for.

"Then don't stop," Kate whispered, forcing his hand away from her nipples, down to her hip. "Come inside her…"

"You're not her…!" Jack sounded almost agitated. "I need to feel you coming…" he was close and struggling to hold back and that's not what she wanted.

"Remember that, Jack…?" Kate had to get back on out of control "You ached for it… You wanted it so bad, you could have tasted it…" she was deliberately avoiding the definition of_ her_. Maybe his mind would pull the images out of his memory, maybe it would bring the unfulfilled longing out…

"You denied yourself, Jack… You thought it was wrong to want it…" she could feel his focus returning.

"You were so hard, just like you are now, and needing so bad… Harder, Jack. Fuck me. You want it. Let go –" Kate whimpered feeling her own release approaching, aware that it wouldn't be long, but determined to let him go all the way, to make it all about him first.

"Kate, stop -" he panted, the remains of control still lingering in his voice, asking that she quit the talking, but his body betraying him, moving on its own accord, pressing against her so tight, that Kate felt herself bumping hard against the counter – she'd hurt later, but now it meant absolutely nothing, not with his delicious hardness embedded so deep within her, not when his passion zeroed on her.

"Remember how she looked at you…?" Kate had been meeting each of his thrusts eagerly, with an arch of her back, but could only brace herself now, lying back over the counter, her upper body sliding up and down with his force.

"She wanted it to be you, Jack…"

"I won't..." he drove into her faster and faster "make it… Kate!"

"You… Deep within her… You are now, you can now…" she kept urging him, as he rammed into her now with everything he had, in desperate need for release that she continued stirring, waiting to see him...

"Isn't it good, Jack…? Isn't it good to let go…? Does it feel good? Do I feel good for you..?"

"You feel fucking amazing, girl -"

That was it. That was how she wanted him.

"I'm here for you to feel good," Kate had her own image of his fantasy and dug the words out from there, without thinking, and getting into it more that she'd admit. "For you to fuck me… Any way you wish. Just like this…"

Oh, he felt good attacking her body, the skillful hands oblivious to their calling, his eyes shut, his muscles straining, lust consuming him completely; Kate wouldn't quite mind if he ate her up right now.

"Feel how wet I am for you…? No one else makes me so…"

She couldn't quite tell who was he with now, her or that girl, and she felt herself getting lost in the made up identity.

"Take it, Jack, take me, take what you need out of me…"

And with a shout and several violent pushes he came, her name on his lips, as he kept moving as if unable to stop coming, bending over her, almost collapsing, his powerful orgasm somehow setting off her own, and she was falling now, screaming his name over and over, as long as her breath lasted, feeling the blood rush through her body in tidal waves, in rippling spasms, seizing her free will, pushing her victim to the infinite pleasure that only he could ever bring to her, pleasure so intense that for once it crossed the line dividing it from pain, and Kate winced underneath him.

"Jack, wait, Jack-"

Reaching behind, she took a hold on his hip, urging him to still. He did, not quite consciously though, random reflexive tremors rocking his hips against her.

"Jack -"

"Don't tell me to stop," he muttered into the nape of her neck, grazing the delicate skin with his stubble.

"Just…give me a minute…" she chuckled nervously, shaken from her ecstasy that had left her oversensitive and pulsing painfully.

As if a switch has been flapped in him, Jack stilled immediately, easing off and out of her, propping her up in a gesture so gentle, so caring, that Kate wanted to both laugh and cry at once.

"Jesus, Kate, I didn't… Did I…?" Half turning, Kate slouched against his chest, smiling up to his terrified gaze, attempting to reassure him.

"Of course not. It's just… Sometimes it's just too much. Sometimes it's so good that it hurts, you know?" she clutched his shirt murmuring into the faded fabric.

"Jesus," Jack sighed, convinced or not, she couldn't tell.

To Kate's surprise, he stepped away from her, zipping up his jeans and running an exasperated palm over his head. It dropped forwards, following his gaze to the floor, as he leaned against the sink, resting on his tense arms.

"Jack…?" Kate stroked his bicep gingerly. "What's the matter?"

"I… I just… I have to…," not meeting her eyes, he shifted away a couple of steps, away from where Kate stood frozen, naked and suddenly cold, watching him head for the bathroom.

What had just happened here?

She felt tears stinging her eyes and a lump forming down her throat.

It had only been meant for him to enjoy, for them both. To give him the same emotions that he had figured she secretly craved, to bring him the fantasy world hidden deep down his heart.

Where had she miscalculated his willingness to lay trust within her?

The hum of running water threw Kate back into action and she grabbed the colourless blanket to wrap around her and rushed after him.

The harsh fluorescent light made her squint as she made her way towards Jack, finding him bent over the basin, splashing water over his unshaven face.

"Jack..?" she eyed him cautiously: the solid body which had driven her over the brink so surely just minutes ago now slumped and tired looking. She had never before noticed the faint lines over his brow.

"What happened? Jack?" she pushed as he continued staring into the basin. "Have I done something wrong?"

His eyes snapped open, directly into the mirror, studying himself for a while, with an expression she could only recognize as guilt.

_Oh no_, she couldn't allow that. He had always been denying himself; it was only fair to let his pleasure overcome him.

Sitting up on the counter clumsily, still clutching the blanket against her chest, Kate grasped the side of his dear face, forcing him to look at her.

"Talk to me…?"

"Kate…" his eyelids closed again, but his cheek leaned into her palm.

"Have I done something wrong?" she insisted on finding the answer.

"I hurt you, Kate…"

"Jack!" she almost laughed, the relief bubbling in her stomach, right beneath the tender kiss applied to his temple. "Of course you didn't! You of all people, Jack…! Being a doctor and… you know," Kate chuckled in embarrassment. "It happens."

"That's not what I'm talking about..!" he shoot breathlessly.

"I thought …-, I wanted it to be good for you…" Her voice barely a whisper now, as she neared up to him, desperately needing to hold him tight, to let him know it was alright, that they were in it together, whatever happened between them.

"Wasn't it good for you…?" Kate's thumb drew circles over his coarse cheek, in hope to bring him to look at her.

And he did, the bottomless depths burning right through her. He grasped her knees unexpectedly, parting them up.

"That's the thing, Kate. It was _very_ good. It was _too_ good."

-----

_So… Has Kate unleashed Jack's darker side? Uhm. Interesting. That'll go into further exploration if you so wish. Please, tell me what you think of the chapter and I apologize if anybody found it offending. I spent hours debating over the ending, in fact I wrote three different versions of it (one seriously mushy). :)_

_One more apology (geez, obviously assertiveness is not my best trait ;)): I'm sorry for not having replied to your reviews and messages recently, but I've been to some well-deserved short holidays, far from technology. Please, do have patience with me; everyone will get a reply soon._

_Yours, Tahti._


	4. Chapter 4

_**WARNING:**__ Again. This story is not for the ones offended by smut._

_**Warning #2: **__It'll take you a good half an hour to read this. 24 pages in Word. Sorry._

_**A/N:**__ Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! You guys are the best. I'm so happy you liked last chapter. Dark Jack has quite a fan base, huh? ;) _

_I realize that no amount of apologies is going to redeem me in your eyes, dear readers, so I'll just cut it right out. But hopefully now that I quit my second job, I'll at least have enough time and I believe the incentive will come._

_To be honest, I wasn't sure where to take this story. I had wanted it to be pure smut fun, and still do, so don't expect much of in-depth conversations, here's not the place for this. ;) I can't however escape from solving their issue from last chapter._

_That's why this chapter is a little different, because the opening is not a fantasy; it's a memory (luckily for me, a very helpful episode has already aired, although I developed the idea before). It will be dealt with in time, but not in this chapter._

_Unfortunately, this has not been beta-read yet, but since you're so anxious and it's Easter Monday… I comply._

_On a side note: remember the dress Kate wore in the previous chapter? I did intend it to be the one from the S1 UK promo, but had no knowledge it did in fact have long ribbons at the back when I wrote it that way. I'm freaking myself out. Lol_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Dusty, chemical smell of foreign ingredients, of wax and spices. Reddish shadows cast on a lithe figure by a dark curtain. Eyelashes, stuck with heavy coat of mascara. Deep plunge of a neckline, almost baring her little perky breasts, as she leans in to get a better hold on his arm. She's eyeing him, expression unreadable. Perhaps she's frightened, perhaps __indifferent; maybe this arouses her like it does him. She's an enigma, and exotic fruit which he doesn't quite know how should be eaten. He rolls the zesty tang on his tongue. And she reaches for a brush and dye, bringing it close to his bared skin. She speaks no more that night, each move precise and focused. The tinge of her tool bringing a pattern onto his flesh radiates all through his body, deep inside, digging into his primal desires, and he lets it. He anticipates the pain to come later, the thought excites him somehow, mingling with the soft caress of the tuft and the memory of her skin under his fingers, the heat of her body which he has grown to know so well…"_

"I prefer it unshaven."

Her voice startled him. But of course she would be here. Stepping out of the shower cubicle, followed by a thick cloud of steam. Earlier, he had found the bed empty and heard the water running, upon return from his short walk.

The hand he was running the razor against his jaw with froze, as he diverted his gaze from the mirror to the frail silhouette leaned against the door frame.

Just as stunning as last night, he noticed in admiration, the wet tangled hair and eyelids slightly puffy from sleep only adding to her charm.

Jack let his eyes trail down to the towel she wrapped around herself, across her flushed chest, following a droplet traveling down lazily to disappear somewhere in between her breasts and then another, running down her leg, as his brain unintentionally offered a recollection of these legs wrapped tightly around his body.

She held that much power over him.

Every bit as drawn to the twinkle in her eyes as ever, he made no movement, contradicting emotions washing over him: everything he had struggled to block out since last night, since the time from many months ago, everything he had thought that he succeeded to bury deep within his mind, the memories too disturbing to ever be rerun again, and which she had managed to pull out unknowingly, and which he simply didn't want to link her to, but yet he did now.

Those memories, those images from his past somehow projected onto his desire to walk right up to her and wrap his arms around her, like he did so many times, the purest of reasons behind it.

But now he couldn't bring himself to move.

She did that instead, closing the distance between them enough for her hand to reach his and extricate the sharp tool from his fingers.

"It'll grow back," he muttered, not leaving her eyes, a half-hearted smile twisting his lips.

"Where have you been?" He watched her eyes study him seriously, searching for an answer to a different question.

"I went for a walk. A short one," he assured quickly, seeing her tense. As if she suspected an urge to escape this, to run from _her,_ in him. Running was not what he did.

"You could have woken me up."

He could have.

But he didn't known what he'd have said. Had no idea how to explain that what she had reached into within him last night he wasn't ready to share. How much it scared him that he could be like this. How much she had actually hit home. How vivid the images he had seen. And how much he had enjoyed them.

"Did you sleep at all?" Kate asked, and there wasn't as much concern in it as there was anxiety, he realized. They both shared the tension, for he knew that she knew: he hadn't joined her in the bunk bed last night as promised.

"Wanna tell me what happened?" her voice strained in bogus lightness, when he hadn't replied.

She pushed herself up to sit on the counter, just like the night before, clad only in a yard of fabric again, shifting as close as possible to look into his face, not allowing him a chance to back off.

Jack took her in, heart leaping. Her flushed freckly complexion. Her faintly twitching lips. Her hopeful eyes.

He loved her.

Loved her more than he thought was possible to love, and he knew that she had given him everything she could: her body, her heart, her soul. Her dreams. Her hopes. Her past and her future. Jack hated the thought that she might fear it wasn't enough.

"Nothing happened," he said yet, returning his gaze to its grim reflection.

"Don't do this, Jack," her hand came to cover his, where it was rested on the basin.

"Kate – "

"Why did you stay up all night? Why you couldn't sleep?" she pressed. "Why you couldn't lay with me?" she finished quietly, voice cracking, making him look back at her.

Jack's head shook immediately, turning to face her.

"It's not like that, Kate. It's not about you."

"Who is it about then? Who were you with last night? Did I… did I push it? I'm sorry, I'm…"

"No, you have nothing to apologize for," he broke her off sincerely. "It's my fault. I know you meant… well, you meant that for me –"

"What did you mean when you said it was _too good_?"

What did he mean?

Jack ran an exasperated palm over his head in the automatic gesture of frustration.

It was good in a way he didn't want it to be. It was good to indulge in the sheer physical pleasure, in the image of the little prostitute. To disengage himself emotionally… Why did it have to be Kate unleashing the deep buried detachment? The hurt and the twisted delight sought in it?

She knew him so well.

"I don't want to hurt you, I don't want to hurt anybody," he stated earnestly, in continuance of his contemplations. But seeing Kate drop her eyes, he realized just how wrong it was coming out.

"Kate. I just… God. It was _too_ _good_, because it was so wrong."

"What was wrong?"

"To be… to want…- To fuck someone for the sake of fucking. A prostitute. That girl… And than it was you…"

"Jack, a fantasy can't be right or wrong. It's just there."

"But it felt so real, Kate. And it was _you_."

"Was it me?"

He sighed, eyes shutting. She had pushed him, hadn't she? She must have known.

"It's okay," he heard her soft voice and felt her cool fingers move over his wrist. "I wanted it the way it happened."

And there it was, a small smile curling her lips up.

"Memories can be so vivid sometimes –" he huffed out into the air.

A moment of silence fell between them, making Jack shift his weight awkwardly under Kate's pensive glaze. He could almost see the information being processed in her head.

"I take it you didn't stay a good boy back there? In Thailand?"

"No."

He could tell she was curious. Wanted to ask another question. But chose not to. She fingered the tattoo on his inner arm instead, and then her eyes set on the Chinese characters trapped into his shoulder. For a second, he was afraid she would somehow guess, read him and ask the right question.

"Is that where you got them?" she inquired instead, finger still tracing the colourful design, bringing back the sensation of it being drawn with the dye, to be plunged there forever.

"Yes."

He was waiting for more prying, but she surprised him again, letting go of the subject and picking the razor up from the counter while her other hand found its tender way to his half shaven cheek.

"Here, let me. I've always wanted to."

"You said you prefer me unshaven."

"You said it'll grow back," she raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

Kate's gaze danced across his face in a mesmerizing pull of that female energy which he could find no strength to back up from; of the unexplained pull of her very presence. The one that had been leaving him feeble and weak-willed, against his better judgment, ever since he had met her. She neared closer yet, suspending her hand with its hold on the blade in the air. Waiting for his permission, Jack realized, waiting for his nod of trust.

He hesitated. This was something she ultimately needed, he knew it. After what happened between them, after he had led her believe she had intruded a territory too private and intimate for him to let her in, after she had led him back to the place he had not quite feel reconciled with yet…

This he had owed her, and this was what she was silently asking for now.

Had she understood?

Could she ever understand?

Even if he didn't himself?

His eyes shutting, Jack nodded, allowing the tingling sensation of her slender fingers against his face to take over.

Nothing but trust. Because he did trust her - ?

His own dark places were none of her fault, true enough, Jack reasoned, neither was her finding them. And perhaps they needed to meet there too, for the bond to be complete.

Perhaps his hesitation resulted not from his distrust in her, but in himself.

The next thing he felt was the cold metal of the blade connecting with his skin, but in a tentative, careful manner, which made him look up again, only to meet the intent green pools, searching his own – she must have never stopped studying his face.

Nothing to be said, he just kept watching her face, as she continued sliding the razor blade down his face, the pressure probably not firm enough to rid of his stubble completely, but Jack realized she was buying time.

In complete silence of the strangely comfortable underground room he watched her, as she moved the razor up and down in concentration, taking his dark stubble off, and he watched himself, in the mirror, his gaze one of fascination with what she was doing.

The act was so intimate that Jack's conscious thoughts began drifting towards erotic and he couldn't help it. Not with the faintest trace of Kate's breath playing warm and cool on his damp face, not with her smell unfolding around him in invisible ribbons, like a sweet trap, not with the contrast between the sharp blade and her soft fingertips.

Slowly, gently, she proceeded to shave him off, her gaze following each purposeful stroke down the lathered skin, focused and intent, until she was satisfied with the result.

Jack glanced to the mirror with a small smile. He was so used to the dark shadow over his face that it looked odd light and smooth, but he knew that wouldn't last past the sunset.

Kate's small hand was stroking his cheek as if in reverie as Jack felt a sudden urge to kiss her and then kiss her more, a pang of guilt for confusing this beautiful woman getting hold of his stomach.

But he was stopped with her words.

" I have an idea," Kate whispered, taking the razor away from his face. She slowly grazed it up the inside of her thigh, lifting the hem of the towel, parting its flaps, while getting hold of his hand and guiding it to follow, brushing his knuckles over the crease of her thigh, and higher, over the triangle of unruly hair.

She maneuvered the razor to make contact with his fingers, and Jack's eyes widened in comprehension.

"You want me to…?" he trailed off, strangely uneasy about the unexpected concept. And constantly astonished how sexually upfront she was. None of her everyday no-nonsense tomboyishness, or her softspokeness on other occasions, or even her cheery flirtatiousness had ever revealed the adventurous seductress within.

But perhaps it was about much more than erotic play, he wondered, flicking his fingers lightly through the curly bush. Perhaps it was her urge to display complete trust within him, Jack thought briefly, unsure if she was aware of her own motivation.

She nodded and Jack took the razor out of her hand to place it on top of the counter, while he rested both palms flat on the tops of her thighs. He couldn't help taking one more note how smooth and warm her skin felt against his.

"Why?"

She shrugged lightly. "You don't have to –"

"Do you trust me?" He broke her off.

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't."

"Okay."

With a nod, he brought his hands higher, to rest on her hips, drawing her a little closer into him, gaze locked on hers. Those eyes which sometimes seemed older than herself, Jack noticed with a tinge of sadness, as if they had seen much more than she should ever have had.

"Kiss me," he demanded in a whisper, and watched her eyes soften and turn the now familiar deeper shade of green as she let her love for him shine through.

The faintest of smiles playing on her lips, she leaned in, steadying herself with palms flat against his chest, and pressed her lips to his in what would be their first kiss since the previous night, since the little dance they shared. Since the false identity she so eagerly adopted, all to please him.

He felt the tip of her tongue dart lightly over his top lip, and opened his mouth without hesitance, returning her caress and nibbling lightly on her bottom lip. The kiss was deep and sensual, almost in slow motion, as he took time to explore the delicate flesh of her mouth, to slide his tongue gently alongside hers, stroking it, savoring, pouring his longing for her, his care for her, his need to protect her, all into the action.

Jack could feel her breaking the kiss before it grew any hungrier to breathe short, winded puffs against his lips. He opened his eyes to hers still closed, which made him smile, as she tried to compose herself: he still had that effect on her, nothing changed.

Maybe, just maybe, he overestimated the power of his own dark demons to have impact on them both. Maybe he underestimated the power of their love. Momentarily, Jack felt ashamed that he had merely allowed doubting Kate and the profundity of her feelings. This woman was obviously willing to stand by him through the darkest of his moments, through the most disturbing memories.

"You're exceptional, you know that?" he stated, his thumbs drawing lazy circles on her hips.

Kate answered him with a smile, and another quick kiss, which did grow more passionate, because he refused to let go of her lips, leaning further down after she attempted to back off, recapturing her mouth and kissing her for a long moment, feeling all of his thoughts vanish and be replaced by fevered heat creeping under his skin on each spot they were connected.

Hearing her moan softly when his lips wandered down to her jaw line and neck, Jack remembered her idea.

"So…", he started, grazing the back of his hand almost imperceptibly over her mound. "Do you still want me to…?"

Kate nodded.

"I've never met a woman quite like you", he confessed, a small smile breaking out.

"I've never met a man like you", she offered back, in soft sexy tone, as if to confirm that he was the one who inspired her to be wilder, daring.

Jack took hold of her hips, pressing his own to them, groin to groin, flush enough to tease her. Kate's arms flung to close at the back of his neck and she gasped, that little sound of pleasure catching her by surprise always such a turn on for him. She made it each time he would touch her to arouse, but unexpectedly, and Jack reveled in how responsive she was to him.

"I need better access", he whispered directly into her ear, tongue skimming the lobe, knowing it would produce a shiver running down her spine, and pushed her legs wider apart while moving the towel flaps to her sides, completely out of his way.

He continued planting little wet kisses along her jaw-line for a while, coming back to her lips briefly, before pulling back slightly, taking half a step back, ready for the task.

She was completely exposed to him, and he indulged in the moment, taking a long hard look into between her legs, at the glistening moisture over her folds, feeling a familiar spasm in his cock and his heartbeat picking up the pace, as his lust for her started to cloud his mind.

She smelled so endearing, fresh from the shower, her wet desire providing that vital note of carnality, of femaleness, of _herself_, that made his blood rush through the veins in a heated flood. He had to fight the temptation of taking her then and there, to hell with foreplay.

"We are going to need soap," he said instead, but unable to resist gliding a single finger over her crease in a feather light caress, eliciting a jagged intake of breath from her.

This was going to end with both of them on the verge, Jack thought, this was going to end with him buried deep inside of her, all issues irrelevant and shoved aside.

Reaching for the Dharma bar and working it in his hands, he generated the foam. His eyes never leaving hers, Jack brought it over the damp hair, coating it carefully, spreading the froth across her flesh, down to the bikini line, moving two fingers deeper into between the lips, parting them further.

He heard her shallow breath and looked up to see the darkness of lust hazing her eyes and knew she was fighting the same urge for instant connection, but was determined to enjoy every second of what he was doing.

The blade was not a very sharp one, good enough for his coarse stubble, but he wasn't sure about the delicate skin of her core. A little apprehensively, Jack made the first stroke, unveiling flushed, silky smooth texture as the razor proceeded downwards.

"It's going to be itchy when growing back," his words fell into the steamy air around them lowly.

"I know. I think I'll have something for the itch," she replied with a smirk, making him chuckle under his breath at the implication.

"Have you done this before?"

"Not this way," Kate said, eyes lowering, to watch him shave her off, as he continued the accurate movements, careful to be as gentle as possible and not nick her accidentally when she squirmed at his thumb brushing her clit.

"Stay still," he reminded, steadying his hand with its heel rested upon her thigh, but unable to deny his growing arousal at her instinctive response.

"Put your feet up on the counter," he requested, needing to reach further, and just about suppressed a grunt of lust, when she looked him straight in the eye and did so, without flinching, opening herself up completely to his hands.

"If I didn't know you were a surgeon, I'd have guessed now", she commented in a low whisper. "You're good with that blade."

This must have been somehow exciting her more, he realized, the image of him with the tool in his hand, and he shot her a somewhat amused look.

"Does it set you off?"

"Whatever you do, sets me off," she shot back in a breathy tone that made him hear his blood pulsate in his temples.

Pushing her legs back up a little wider, he was nearing completion of the job, cleaning the razor under the tap, almost all of the delicate skin bared now, and his full attention was turned to the smooth texture as he stroked it with his fingertips, inspecting the result.

He could think of nothing, but what it'd feel like against his tongue.

"You appear to be enjoying this too," she observed contently, and Jack followed her look to the bulge in his jeans.

"I appear to indeed," he chuckled, all the time fondling her gently.

Running the razor down for one last time, almost reaching her buttocks, he brought a towel to dry her off, but instead of releasing her legs, he took hold of her feet and allowed himself to look. Her secret places now in full display, the sight so utterly erotic in its immodesty, in its pure carnality, and so beautiful, since this was where her pleasure derived from, where she let no one else to look like that; it was the exhibit of her complete trust in him.

Jack's fingers found their way into the folds in no time, and he rubbed gently, testing the new feeling of smoothness there.

She sighed, and he looked up, to see her eyes closed and lips parted.

"You're beautiful," he reassured, not knowing if she didn't meet his eyes because she felt uncomfortable now, or self-conscious, or shy; and meaning it, in love with each nook of her body.

"It's just a… -," she trailed off with a sweetly bashful smile, "You must have seen some porn movies," she giggled awkwardly, arousal tinting her voice, and tugged at his arms to free her legs.

"No, no." he protested. "It's you … It's all of you."

"Oh, so you haven't seen any?" Kate teased, finally lowering her feet, but remaining seated in the same spot, brushing her heels over his legs, as if to encourage him to get closer.

"Kate -" he feigned a warning with a duck of his head and a step up closer, hands sliding up over her thighs.

"What kind?" she pressed, obviously enjoying his slight discomfort about the subject. "What kind of them are your favourite?"

"I'm _not_ talking about porn flicks with you," he stated firmly, nearing her so close, that her thighs could rub over his hips once more, while his hands steadied themselves on hers, their faces just a fraction apart.

"Why not, would you not watch one with me?" Kate asked breathlessly. Jack could see her chest heaving in quick shallow movements of anticipation.

She was full of surprises, he thought once again, but… he could tease her just the same.

"I would," he said slowly, watching the unadulterated lust smooth her features, "but I'd rather _act _one with you."

He felt her shiver and smiled inwardly.

"You know what I want to do now, don't you, Kate?" he breathed into her ear.

-------------------------------------------------

"_You know what I want to do now, don't you, Kate?"_

Kate felt his words in a soft blow of air against her neck. Her whole body warmed in sweet anticipation and she let her hands wander behind and slip into the back pockets of his jeans, urging him closer, until she felt his obvious erection pressing at her centre through his jeans.

He smelled like Dharma soap and fresh air, the brink of Kate's mind noticed, as all her senses zeroed on him, relief and joy that he hadn't pushed her away making her heart thump faster and her blood rush quicker.

After last night, she needed this. Needed him, even if he wasn't ready to talk to her, she needed to feel him, and the idea of the shaving snapped impulsively out of her mind, reasoning on some subconscious level that the intimate act would bring him back close to her. She didn't even fully realize how much of it had been her urge to prove their mutual trust and quiet but unbreakable connection and how much the desire to play with him that way, dare and tease him, which would of course lead to this, for she'd discovered that Jack as a lover was not one to restrain himself.

It was different to feel his cheek smooth against hers, and her hand went up to test the texture once more, but her body couldn't stop the mesmerized rhythm of her hips, rolling gently against his, the newly uncovered skin super-sensitive and reacting to the smallest touch.

Nearly purring with pleasure, when Jack reached in between them to slide one finger up and down her crease in a featherlike touch, punctuate ating it with a tender rub of her mound with his thumb, Kate found herself clinging to him, one hand still on his firm buttock, the other clutching the nape of his neck, as if to tell him never to stop the nibbling of her earlobe.

She sighed and squirmed in his hold, letting the sensations sweep over. The sound of his quick breathing. His unmistakable scent. The solid warmth of his body radiating through the layers of fabric. His hands, working her so expertly and faultlessly. _It really is about accuracy_, rushed through her head, and she smiled, feeling lucky that she got to be with him like this. Her hand slipped into the waistband of his jeans, giving his buttock a squeeze.

"What if somebody walks in?" she asked breathlessly, but making no attempt to let go of him. The idea of getting caught not exactly appealing, but Kate was physically unable to stop things right now. She just had to have him. "The next shift?" She huffed out.

"They already did." Jack licked her collarbone unhurriedly.

Kate froze at the words, a row of now familiar faces flashing through her head.

"Are you telling me there's someone behind this door?!" she whispered on a high note, feeling adrenaline shoot through her system.

"Relax, I told them to go. They left. There's no one here but us." He reassured, raising his head to meet her widened eyes, expression somewhat amused.

"They saw me sleeping _naked_ here?" she breathed, body still tense.

"You were under the blanket, no worries." Jack chuckled, hands finding the small of her back and rubbing soothingly along her strained muscles.

"But that must have looked so obvious! What we were doing -"

"Does it bother you?" he rubbed his nose against hers, smiling. "It's fairly obvious either way, I think. People are not blind."

He was right, Kate realized. Her embarrassment was a little delayed; they had never attempted to conceal their closeness.

"Who was it?"

"Charlie and Hurley –" he kissed the corner of her lips softly. "And Sawyer."

So that's why he was so completely unabashed by the situation. Kate felt like giggling. He wouldn't probably mind Sawyer walking in on them at the exact moment, she thought, although Jack would no doubt heartily deny such immature inducements.

"I don't want to think about Sawyer when I'm with you," she smiled, deciding to satisfy his manly pride, even if she found it childish. "Come'ere."

Her legs gave him a tug and a pull, signaling for him to resume the action, but he took a step back, his hand finding her damp folds again, finger parting them gently, rubbing along once, and then coming up to his mouth. He let her watch with fascination, as his tongue flattened out and around the finger, licking it clean, with a little suck on the tip.

"This," he murmured in a deep, smouldering voice, "is what I want to do."

Kate felt herself go week at the suggestive performance, knowing full well what this mouth was capable of. How acquainted with the secrets of her body he had grown.

Jack's hands went to her thighs once again, stroking them lightly, thumbs drawing patterns over the delicate skin on the insides, higher and higher, while he leaned in for another passion-filled kiss, offering her a taste of herself.

_He is good_, she thought briefly for a zillionth time. Her fantasies of him hadn't been half as good.

Fingers reaching her core, Jack rubbed both thumbs up and down her slit, massaging the yielding flesh, making her head fall back with a gasp. He planted several small kisses down the exposed pillar of her throat, before backing off and easing himself slowly to his knees.

The counter height was perfect for Jack's mouth to be level with her crotch and Kate looked down to see, he was looking at her bared flesh intently, his thumbs pulling her lower lips open, while his own parted in sheer sexual hunger.

She loved that about him. That his focus was so sharp on anything he was doing, attention undivided and passionate, and just as she had suspected, he engaged in lovemaking just the same, easily turning each and every session into the best she had ever been the subject of.

He was teasing her, she recognized, building up the tension, the want. He continued the languid, deliberate movements of his thumbs, but avoided all her most sensitive spots, his face nearing enough for her to feel his breath warm the heated flesh, and then he blew lightly, the cooling effect making her back arch instinctively towards him.

"You're so incredibly sexy," he said with sincerity, inhaling deeply at her, and the next thing Kate felt was the flat of his tongue coming in contact with her burning skin.

The sensation hit her like a flame, rippling through her body in jolts, her desire for him, for the pleasure she knew he would bring, multiplied and heightened by intense responsiveness of the bared skin.

His tongue moved up and down in tantalizingly light strokes, and she suddenly felt it in places she didn't even know existed, or didn't know would react so eagerly.

Where she needed him to press before, a trace of touch was enough now. Where she needed him to rub, all he had to do now was flutter the tip of his tongue. And he seemed to know it, applying almost no pressure, handling her gently and skillfully, gradually working his way up and deeper into her.

His tongue found her opening and came swirling around it, sketching eights and infinities, the tip dancing around it, and then he moved it up, in a slow meticulous lick that just flicked the underside of her clit, making her jerk against his face in need of more.

Kate felt him smile against her flesh and he repeated the process, again and again, alternating the pressure, tongue occasionally prodding her entrance, while she grew wetter at the implication of things to come.

He took his time with her, just as he always did, devouring her with abandon that she had not known from other men; no sign of impatience or haste, allowing her to relax and enjoy every second of it, for as long as she needed or wanted.

And in fact, she almost didn't want it to end, but it was all she could do to hold off, when his long finger slipped inside her while his mouth sucked gently onto the hardened bundle of nerves. He had learned quickly how to take her so high up and then higher.

Another finger joined the first one, and Kate felt being deliciously stretched, Jack's mouth all the time on her, while he found the rhythm, the one she knew would leave her limp and helpless and overcome by her love for him.

Out of its own volition, her hand went to her breast, rubbing it through the towel, soothing the tight bud of her nipple that was aching for attention. She let out a moan, and Jack looked up. He reached for the towel and pulled on it decidedly, shedding it off her completely.

"Touch them, Kate." he said, voice thick and dark with lust. "Do what you need and think of me. You have no idea what it does to me to see you touch yourself – " he muttered into between legs, sending the vibrations straight to her insides in a wonderful tremor.

Pumping her harder know, he kept on watching her kneading her own breasts for a while, and Kate just shut her eyes, remembering the way he fondled them, rolling the nipples between his fingers, and how he liked to cup them, a little harshly at times, testing the fit against his palms and making her want to cry out in pleasure.

"It's always you –"Kate whispered with effort. "It's been you before –" she felt him intensify his actions. _Before we got together_. Ever since she found that book. "You're mine now…"

His face lit up, eyes warm, as he glanced up to her. "I'm yours."

It was all too much, the devotion in his words and the loving gaze of his smart eyes and then the touch of his hot mouth to her excited body – ! But it was still not enough; she was hungry for more, for all of him.

"Wait, Jack. Wait."

He stilled, pulling his fingers out of her and sending her a confused look.

"What's the matter?"

"I want… you inside me," she breathed, tugging at his shoulders. "When I come."

Jack's thumbs returned to the high tops of her thighs and resumed drawing lazy circles.

"You can come again," he coaxed.

"No. Please. Now." She cupped either side of his face, the intense need to be one with him _right now _insuppressible and completely taking over her entire being.

Complying reluctantly when she didn't let go, Jack rose to his feet and grabbed her by the waist, pressing himself closer. He gave her a long, sensual kiss, the taste of her on his mouth increasing their excitement.

Kate's hand went for his belt buckle immediately, but his clasped around it, stopping her.

"Let's get out of here."

Reaching behind, he cupped her ass to lift her off the surface and she followed by wrapping her legs around his waist. She gasped into his neck when he pressed them tighter together, her naked body against his clothed one, to carry her out into the dusk of the hatch bedroom. The cool air swept over Kate's back and a chill run through her in sudden anxiety of some unwelcome witness really being there.

"You sure there's no one here?" she whispered, not raising her head, while he crossed the short distance in several long strides.

"I'm sure," he said. "It's just you and me, promise."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because I told them to give us privacy," he smiled, untangling her limbs from around him and sitting her on the bunk-bed. The mattress sunk under her weight and Kate's currently hyper-receptive senses noticed pleasant smoothness of the tangled sheets, faint smell of their lovemaking still lingering to them.

"You're impossible," she laughed, unable to feel embarrassed just now. "You realize we'll have to face endless mocking from Sawyer?"

"I doubt it," Jack smirked, still up and simply watching her as she arranged herself on the bed to make room for him. He looked more than a little predatory, standing wide on his legs with thumbs hooked around his belt loops, scanning her with dilated pupils, like a graceful wild cat who's done playing with his prey and ready for the kill. And she was ready for the sweetest agony.

"You planning to join me?" Kate raised her eyebrow, growing a little impatient.

"Oh yeah," he said in the sexy low tone and reached for the buttons of his shirt, undoing one by one, slowly, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Is that payback?" she asked, completely mesmerized by his actions, and when his fingers reached for the belt buckle, she felt another wave of hot moisture pooling at her center, probably damping the sheets.

"No. Payback is yet to come," he smiled mischievously and slid the shirt off.

The dim blue light made shadows dance over his skin, enhancing the perfectly sculpted physique and she sighed, drinking him in greedily while he reached for the button of his jeans, flipping it open. He remained still for a while, letting the air get charged with her anticipation, and then crouched down to take off his shoes and socks. Task completed, he straightened again, going for the zipper of his pants eventually, pulling it down in no hurry, all the time watching the effect his little show had on Kate.

She was breathing fast, unwittingly licking her lips when he slid the jeans past his hips revealing no boxers underneath. A tiny gasp escaped her at the sight of his fully erect penis, standing upright, provocative and proud, the symbol of his manhood always waking something primal deep within her without a miss.

The loose jeans slipped easily down his legs and he stepped out of them, standing naked before her and allowing her to look.

"You checking me out?" he chuckled, as her eyes traveled up and down his strong body, unable to get enough: she hadn't have many occasions to really look at him, the beautiful man he was. They'd be all over each other as soon as the clothing was gone, and usually much sooner.

She smiled silently, finally reaching his eyes.

"Like what you see?" he continued teasing.

"Oh yeah." Kate pulled herself up to her knees and shifted toward the edge of the bed, toward Jack. Her hands went straight for his erection, on their own accord, eager for the hot silky shaft and they both sighed, Jack caught out of balance when his eyes shut in pleasure. He grasped her arm to steady himself, but unsuccessfully, and Kate swayed, reached for support of his hands, but fell backwards nevertheless, pulling him along.

They both laughed, landing in an awkward tangle of limbs and Kate couldn't help the surge of happiness that his laughter evoked.

"You need to laugh more," she said, as her hiccups subsided. Gently, she touched his curled lower lip. "Suits you."

Not waiting for the haze of worry, of sadness, of the burden he carried to cloud his sparkling eyes and to make the beaming grin fade away, Kate poked her finger under his ribs, familiar now with his ticklish spots.

"Oh no, stop it!" he shrieked adorably, squirming away from her, but she followed him with no mercy, for once managing to avoid getting locked immobile in his iron embrace, but forcing him to defend himself until he was breathless with laughter and lying on his stomach, safe from her mean little fingers.

Giggling, she climbed on top of him and pressed herself to his body, breasts firmly to his muscled back, stomach to his spine, hips to his buttocks, thighs on thighs. The change of air was immediate as their laughter faded, replaced by the sound of heavy breaths when she rubbed up and down the naked skin ever so slightly, digging her palms into his strained shoulders, forcing the knots to unfold.

She let her hands roam the muscles of his shoulders and back, placing quick kisses randomly, feasting her eyes on the wide expanses of his brawny flesh. _So sexy_, she thought, her lips nearing the mysterious tattoo on his shoulder blade.

"How's that?" she breathed into his ear, smiling, propping herself up on her elbows to brush her mouth over the nape of his neck, darting her tongue out to skim the prickly hair there, her nostrils flaring in delight upon inhaling on his heady masculine scent.

"Mhmm…" came his muffled answer, and before she had time to react, he wiggled out from beneath her swiftly, reversing their positions, so she was the one pressed into the mattress now with his chest to her back, while he rubbed himself over her ass, letting her feel what she was doing to him.

"But that's better, isn't it?" he said in a smoky voice that foreshadowed everything she knew he could, _he would_ do to her.

Kate's breath quickened automatically, and she felt a fresh tide of her wet desire seep into between her legs. He covered her body completely with his and she just moaned a breathless _Jack, _not caring if it would make her sound desperate or pleading. She could feel his warm chest pressing at her back, with its dusting of hair grazing her fine feminine shoulder blades. Could feel his strong legs wrapped tightly around hers. His hot breath right behind her ear and she could hear each shallow intake of air: he was as far gone as she.

"Do you want me to crouch up?" she asked, ready to provide the visual spur that he enjoyed so much.

"I will. But not yet. Not yet." His voice low and dangerously affecting. She found herself giving in, knowing that whatever his idea, she will be left spent and sated and completely oblivious to her surroundings.

Craning her neck, she met his mouth in a wet, sensual kiss. He plunged his tongue in and she felt his hardness rubbing at her wet center at the same time, playing with her, gliding her moisture all over the newly bared delicate skin as she arched up to encourage him.

The tease was tantalizing; she was aching for him to enter already and once again take her places no other ever had.

"Jack… I need… I want – I need you –" she breathed into his mouth, squirming beneath him, hips bucking up instinctively, seeking what he was deliberately denying her.

"What do you want, Kate?" he prolonged the sweet torture, one skillful hand sliding up her arm, outstretching it over her head.

"Say it. Say what you want me to do to you," he whispered lustily and she wished she could see his eyes. The raw, primal desire turning them the glossy shade of black that she got so addicted to.

She sighed raggedly. "I want you to take me, Jack. Take me. Get inside of me."

He was holding her down surely and tightly and she couldn't turn over to just do what she needed. His lips landed in the crook of her neck, but she could feel he was still holding back.

"Say that you want me to –" he hesitated. " – fuck you."

So that's what got to him, she thought as his words ran through her insides in a delicious spasm.

Turning her head as best she could, Kate nudged his temple to get him to meet her eyes. Looking straight into the dark depths, she said it. Slowly and clearly, enjoying the effect it had on him, feeling so turned-on by his arousal that she thought she would come just from anticipation, the promise of bliss in his eyes.

"Fuck me, Jack. Do it now."

She thought he would lunge inside her at the very moment, but he didn't. Taking time to slide in slowly and thoroughly, letting her enjoy the penetration, letting her muscles stretch and accept all of his impressive manhood.

_Yes_.

_Yes, yes, yes, Jack, _she chanted over, her eyes shutting at the sensory overload, and she thought she might cry, the sensation of his hardness invading her body to fill it up so tightly never failing to make her heart swell with emotion, as if he himself was a reminder of how much she loved him.

His name was all she could utter, over and over, when he started to move, but not to _fuck_. The thrusts were meant to stroke, to caress her inwardly, occasionally hitting the most sensitive spot to keep her in a state of a high, but not to push her over.

"Go harder, Jack, a little faster…" she squirmed in frustration at his agonizingly slow pace.

He nuzzled her hair in an answer.

"You're too worked up, love. You won't last and I need you with me."

That was true. She felt like coming already, his body rubbing slowly on top of hers, pressing her into the sheets, almost every inch of her skin stimulated, and still remembering Jack's mouth between her thighs. But at the same time she wanted to last, to go with him, wanted her body to give him what he was always giving hers.

He was taking it slow, so very slow, as if they had all the time in the world. As if he was planning on doing nothing else, ever again. He found a sensual, languid rhythm, the strokes so patient and loving, rocking her with purpose and determination, swaying her closer and closer to the sweet abyss -

"I'm so close, so close… stop, Jack -" she panted, forcing her hips to still their reflexive movements.

He obliged, but she felt him tense while he stopped, staying buried within her.

"You okay?" she heard the unmistakable trace of worry in his voice.

"I just don't want to come yet, I want it to last longer, a little longer, it feels so good…"

"Good, huh?" the words muffled, molding to skin behind her earlobe, where he pressed his parted lips, relaxing and resuming his movements, only much smaller, barely detectable strokes of his hips against hers. Each one making her hungry for the next, for more. Kate's head was spinning from the intense pleasure of it.

"How does it feel for you…? Tell me. How it feels, Jack. Is it… as good?" she inquired.

Knowing he wasn't able to push as hard as he liked to, without enough bracing to do so, knowing that he couldn't see them joined, like she knew watching made him even harder, couldn't see much of her body, the visuals as much of a turn on for him, as his touch to her.

"Whatever is good for you is good for me. I want your pleasure, Kate, that's all I want."

"No, but tell me… for you…"

"It always feels good to be inside of you. You don't even imagine how good," he murmured.

"I wish I knew… God, I'm so close already… Jack- You know, sometimes… I fantasized… about…"

The position was incredibly stimulating, but Kate also recalled a fantasy she had read and then rehearsed curiously in her imagination: about being taken by two men, almost forcefully, squashed between them, two strong bodies trapping her in the middle, pressing themselves into her, pushing in –

"Go on." He encouraged, arousal thick in his voice.

She didn't want another man but Jack. It was just the sensation, of being somehow helpless, trapped, forced down in between warm, firm surfaces. Just like now.

"Jack, you feel so… just _so good,_ I can't find words –" she panted. "So fine… so hard and deep inside of me… To have you like this is - " she breathed with effort. "But to have you in my mouth… or in between my breasts… I just - I want you all over me –" she was aware of her tattered words not making much sense, but at the same time needed to, had to tell him how much he turned her on, how she wanted nothing else than to be with him, to feel all of him, as close as two people could ever become.

In an answer, he pushed her buttocks wider apart and pushed himself harder up, while grabbing both of her breasts to squeeze them together and hold both up underneath her by one of his large hands. The other hand went up beside her face, his thumb grazing her lips, and she sucked on it greedily.

It was like he knew what she was trying to say.

"Imagine it, Kate," he whispered forcefully, sucking at her pulse-point, each word accentuated by a thrust inside her. "Imagine me taking you _every- single- possible- way_ -"

Her insides contracted and she was flooded with the memories, _the fantasies_ of their times together, as her eyes shut tight and her tongue wrapped around his finger. _So good. So delicious_. _So overwhelming; _her mind supplied the images.

"I don't want anybody but you, never. Ever." she offered earnestly, following the wild scenario which she hadn't verbalized. "But the feeling… this is it, like now… Like what you're doing to me now… As if you overpowered me."

"You like being overpowered?" he muttered seductively.

"Only in bed," she chuckled, out of breath, feeling him swell further. "Only by you..."

"Like this?" he covered her hands with his, interlacing their fingers and pressing them into the mattress together, pushing himself yet a little fiercer up inside of her.

She could only gasp, her body melting underneath his. "You're so much stronger then me…"

Jack didn't give her a chance to move, holding her arms down surely.

"You like what I'm doing now? When I'm being ravenous? When I subdue you?"

"I need it all. Jack. All of your strength. Your passion. Your lust. Your control."

He moved both of her arms closer together and got hold of her wrists using one hand, while the other sneaked its way underneath her torso, to cup one breast.

"I… oh Jack..." she moaned feeling both of his hands coming back to rub over her breasts firmly. "I can't help myself when you are-... are being aggressive," she felt her cheeks burn telling him this, even with his hard cock buried deep within the recess of her body."… and just grab me… and pin me to the bed…to take me… It feels so primal, Jack, so raw… Oh god!- " she cried out feeling him rolling one nipple between his fingers, pinching it slightly.

"Talk to me," Kate breathed, needing to hear his voice, hear the words of passion and desire, hear everything that he was feeling… "Tell me –, Jack –"

"You like it when I just grab you and take you?" He brought his lips to her ear and each word molded into her skin like a burning imprint.

"Well Kate, that's because you're mine for the taking. Mine to have. Mine to possess," he stressed, pumping inside her hard, driving both of them insane with the need for release.

"Any time I want, any way I want, I'll just do it, every time when I need it, when I want, you're_ mine_ to claim," his possessive declaration made her inner muscles squeeze around him reflexively and she shivered, suddenly only aware of his warmth and protective potency.

"I will, Kate. I'm able to. I have the power to do it." Jack kept whispering while her body was responding on its own now, wriggling and grinding and bucking up, unmistakably nearing the edge. "Yes, I can take you, Kate, I can hold you down, pinned underneath me, and you are in no place to make demands. I'm impatient, Kate, I'm possessive. You like when I'm predatory, Kate? When I'm taking you hard? Without holding back? When I'm shoving my dick into you, claiming you,_ fucking _you, taking what's rightfully mine? I'm doing it now. I'm taking you. I'm inside of you. You _are _mine."

She thought it was the sound of an explosion she heard next.

But it was her own bloodstream.

And then loud moans and gasps of his name, as her climax ripped through her in a series of forceful tremors, insides contracting, pulling him deeper, and she cried out, loosing track of time and location, ecstasy arresting her whole body in an instinctive arch, and she was falling and falling, clutching his hands, digging her nails into them, almost choking on a violent sob when her engulfed body sought more air, and she just kept bucking up against him in fever as he kept his sure steady rhythm to let her ride out every bit of the tide.

And just the echo of his words in her mind was almost enough to make her come again.

He didn't stop, providing gentle, languid thrusts instead, to keep her on the plateau, while soothing her at the same time, planting tiny soft kisses on her neck and shoulders.

Kate struggled to come back down to reality, her heartbeat still frantic and the bed sheet damp where she sucked on it. Slowly, she relaxed, feeling comfortable and sated, enveloped by Jack's body, and turned her head to meet him for a drowsy kiss.

"Jack… I've never thought…" his intensity in sex had constantly left her amazed.

"What, you haven't seen that in me?" Jack trailed his lips along her jaw. "Kate, I'll do whatever it takes to give you pleasure, and if it's me talking dirty, I'm happy to provide."

His tongue darted out, to tickle her upper spine in light flutters, while he continuously rolled his hips against hers, still hard as a rock within her body, making her quiver shamelessly in need for him all over again.

"Besides, what I said is true. You _are_ mine, Kate. And I _am_ inside you now," he murmured against her skin and Kate felt one more ripple stirring in her lower belly.

"You keep talking, and I'll never stop coming," she groaned into the pillow, moving her hand behind, to grab hold of his hip in a subconscious need to keep them connected, to push him deeper yet.

"Maybe that's what I want," he pressed a wet kiss to the protruding vertebra on the nape of her neck, which ran through her like an electric impulse.

"You know, I want you all the time, Kate," he confessed. "It's not like I can have you and be satisfied. I see you and most I can think of is how _this_ feels -" he shifted forward, thrusting hard and hitting just the right spot, and she moaned out loud, her body so pleasured and excited all at once, that Kate's free will had evaporated into the sex-scented air around them, forced out by one single thought: _don't stop. Don't you ever stop._

Arching her back up suggestively, she vocalized it, while wordlessly asking him to go deeper, to go harder, to lead them wildly and out of control to their own private collision of universes, when two truly become one.

He took the invitation, pulling out to settle himself on his knees, while motioning for her to do the same, hands on her hips.

"Kneel up," he said.

Kate knew he enjoyed the position, knew it was the surest one to get him beyond control, and she loved it too, the feeling of him pounding her relentlessly in search for his own release guaranteed to set her off once again.

She felt his large palms move up her sides, pulling her up and into his chest, cupping her breasts, and she glanced over her shoulder, only to be greeted by his mouth, swallowing hers hungrily, in a kiss that was more tongue than lips, utterly erotic and yet loving and comforting at the same time.

Dizzy from the way his mouth insisted on amplifying her desire, Kate let out a strangled moan, when one of his hands started to glide down over her stomach, to her bare vulva, cupping it gently, and then pressing harder, the rubbing movements facilitated by her copious wetness for him.

Again, his name was the only word her aroused mind could offer, coming out in breathless gasps, when he eased two fingers in between her folds, teasing her opening, massaging the sensitive flesh, while the heel of his hand bumped lightly into her clit - hardened and receptive, and too heated for a direct touch.

It was as if her bones turned to jelly, and she leaned back into him, grateful for his tight grip around her chest, demanding another kiss, which earned her a sexy smile and a poke of his hardness against her ass. Hard and ripe and ready to give her the pith of his life. Kate could sense his need almost taking over, could see his struggle to maintain the sensual and intense pace for her sake. She could sense his determination to take her over the edge once more, and just gave in to his persistence, closing her eyes and concentrating on the way his body felt against hers, its masculine contours and textures so different and delightful to her soft feminine ones.

Her head fell back to his shoulder and his mouth latched on to her throat immediately, when his fingers dipped inside of her, her inner muscles clenching around them and she felt more than ready to be filled by him again.

She didn't have to say it. Jack's body tensed against her and she felt his hot breath coming out in strained huffs.

"Kate, I need to, I just need to –" he pushed her forward gently.

"You have me, you remember that," she murmured, eliciting a breathy chuckle from him and he planted a quick kiss to her lower back, before grabbing her by the hips and entering her again, in one easy shove.

A moan got caught down her throat as he hit the exact spot which made her tremble and weaken instantly while getting flooded with intense rush of love for him, and she wanted to tell him but couldn't find her voice, just gasping and squealing in the physical and emotional pleasure mingling in a way that only being with Jack had ever generated.

"You're _so hot_,Kate," he breathed. "And I love you so much…" he drove harder into her, the angle meaning his penetration was as deep and full as it was going to get, her body accommodating him almost with difficulty, stretched to the point when there was no air between them, just skin pressing on skin.

"I don't know how I can feel both," he concluded, finding a fiercer rhythm, the wish of making it last obviously getting fast replaced by his yearn for release within her, now that he was back inside.

The words confused her for a while, but her foggy mind did manage to pick up on their parallel lines of thought. Another level of connection.

"You feel that too?" she muttered scarcely.

"I don't have a name for what I feel, Kate," he slowed down a little, talking to her in earnest, as if it was as crucial to his climax as ramming into her was. "It's love and it's want and it's like…" his hands gave her buttocks a brief but firm squeeze before roaming over her waist, and she felt him bending over, to kiss her back. "…it's like my body and soul are one for a moment, Kate. And they're one with yours. It's as if we were touching the infinity," he spoke into her shoulder, lips brushing her tingling skin, and she thought she might burst with affection.

"I know. It's like making sense of nonsense," she responded, a powerful climax building up steadily, each of his thrusts bringing her closer and closer –

"Are you going to come for me, Kate," he urged and she recognized instinctive acceleration of his pace, his release just as close as hers, and just the thought about it was pushing her further on.

"Oh yes. Yes, Jack. Just a little more, a little harder… "

He didn't need to be told twice, her hips bucking up to welcome each of his fierce invasions, but she knew he was close and not really able to wait for her. Not needing her encouragement to go _harder_ _and faster_, as he already did. Kate looked around, torn between her own ecstasy nearing and the vital desire to watch him through his orgasm.

His face so beautiful in bliss.

"Oh god, oh Kate –" she heard, and saw him watching their joining and then raising his gaze to meet hers. "I can't hold back –" he breathed openly, eyes shutting tight.

"Don't," she replied. "Don't try to hold back."

"Come with me," he urged, thrusting hard, but trying hard to delay the culmination.

"I am, Jack, I am, it's - now…!"

Just as she said that, feeling the first little spasm, she saw his mouth open to let out a groan, as his movements became pure instinct and she felt her contracting vagina being flooded with his hot seed, as they both came in the exact same moment, and she kept watching him, falling victim to the pleasure, and he opened his eyes to hers, to make her unable to stifle the scream which finally became his name in this ultimate unison, and just seeing him, knowing that he was experiencing the same bliss, was enough for her to come and come, each thrust deriving a fresh surge of rapture.

He stilled finally, exhausted, and Kate thought he'd collapse over her, but instead he pulled her up into a tight sweaty embrace from behind, gently grazing her breasts and breathing hard into her neck, until he calmed down enough to give her a deep, lingering kiss on the lips.

"That was good," she whispered as they broke apart, Jack pulling out of her carefully.

"Just _good?_" he smiled, pecking her on the cheek and gesturing for her to join him, as he lied down on his back with a laboured sigh.

Kate resisted for a moment, taking in the sight of him, naked and relaxed and satiated. The faint sheen of sweat over his chest made her lick her lips unconsciously.

She grinned. "That's all I'm capable of uttering right now."

Yielding to his allure, and to fatigue, she snuggled by his side and brought the blanket over their flushed bodies.

Their eyes met, and neither said anything for a long while, just staring into each other, and Kate hoped he would see everything there were indeed no words for. What he was to her.

Her leg found its way into between his, while his arm wrapped loosely over her waist.

"I wanted to tell that you I love you," she said, fingers trailing absentmindedly through the hair on his chest.

"You don't want to anymore?" he joked, but she sensed the vague wariness. Like he still was afraid her mind would change.

"Of course I do," she stated vigorously, kissing his chin. "I love you, Jack. I love you so much that it almost hurts - !"

She loved how these words would ignite the fire in his eyes each and every time she said them.

"Before... I wanted to say it before. To make it perfect."

Unexpectedly, his expression turned serious. He shifted to his side, so they were face to face, and cupped her cheek.

"Kate…" he wavered. "It's never going to be perfect. _We_ are not perfect. But it's perfect in the imperfection, you know?" she realized it was not their lovemaking he was talking about.

"We'll fight and we'll disagree, but in the end of the day… What matters is if we want to stay together. Through the good times and the tough times," he finished, eyes searching hers.

"Do you want to?" he asked, when she remained silent, digesting what he said, what he wanted her to acknowledge.

She kissed the calloused thumb caressing her face, her voice clear and lucid. "I want to."

And it felt like a vow, like matrimony, his sincerity cutting through to the core of her heart. She sought it for traces of uncertainty, for an urge to avoid making the promise, for fear of the finality of it. But she found none, all finally replaced by peace and compliance to him, the man she had no idea she had been looking for until he found her.

This was it; she could never take it back. Not without breaking him.

"I want to," she repeated, tears stinging her eyes.

Jack didn't say anything, emotion seemingly overwhelming him, as he gathered her into his arms, clasping them around her so tightly, that she might protest any other time, but now she just melted into his embrace, feeling shielded from the world, from her past, from her own sense of inadequacy.

Spontaneously, Kate started pressing small openmouthed kisses to where she could hear his comforting heartbeat, his scent obscuring her consciousness anew.

He loosened his grip around her to look in her eyes, a loving playful glimmer turning the deep brown of his to shade of bright amber.

"So the fact that I'm stronger than you gets you off?" he recalled what the heat of passion drew from her.

Stirring, she bit her lower lip, slightly embarrassed, but happy to see him in such a light mood, last night's disturbance seemingly forgotten and insignificant.

"Looks like," she replied gingerly, blushing.

"It's only natural. We are made to be this way," he let out a laugh and kissed her flushed cheek wholeheartedly, then brought his face down, foreheads touching.

"You do know I'd _never_ ever use that against you? That I will _never_ hurt you?"

"Of course I know, Jack," she cupped his cheek to look him straight in the eyes. "That's exactly it. I know you'll protect me. You make me feel safe, on some deep, instinctual level it makes me feel safe to feel your strength."

"Human beings are so designed to live the life of cavemen," he chuckled, amused, rolling over to lay on his back, bringing her to rest on top of him and holding her tight. "Evolution has not prepared us for civilization."

Wriggling up in his arms level enough to kiss his temple, she traced her finger along his dark hairline on the forehead.

"See, that's one more thing about you that gets me off. Your brain," she smiled.

Licking her lips, Kate rubbed against him slightly to feel him begin to harden again, his stamina taking her by surprise every time.

"Besides," she continued, "looks like pretty primal environment here, Jack, not very much of civilization. Brings out the cavewoman in me," she grinned down at him, before emitting an animalistic growl jokingly, squeezing his hips with her thighs and grabbing his wrists to hold them above his head.

He returned the smile, eyes flickering with happiness and desire.

"Mmmh, I like it when you're going all aggressive on me too, Kate."

------------------------------------------------

_Jesus, I'm completely exhausted. :)_

_There are several stories around with a Jack shaving scene, just don't remember the titles or authors, but I loved them all. For the development of it, I should probably credit the Cosmopolitan magazine. ;)_

_Also, credit goes to a certain story of another fandom that provided great inspiration, PM me for a link._

_My book provides disappointingly little help, as most fantasies are too kinky to apply to Jack and Kate (in the sense of re-enacting) – you don't really want me to make them pull off a threesome with Sawyer or Juliet, or Locke, do you? ;) So I had to compromise._

_What do you guys want for the next chapter? Fluff or kink? I have an idea to combine both, which kinda involves Jack's tattoos. __**Megs**__' original idea about mirrors is incredibly tempting too, but I'm flexible._


End file.
